A Luta por um sonho
by Tahliannah
Summary: Essa fic contraria todos os limites de idade, e historias classicas...fala de um grupo de seis amigas lutando por seus sonhos
1. Vida salva

_**Vida Salva**_

–Saiam da frente!— disse um monitor tentando passar pelo enorme alvoroço acontecia no pátio, Rin e Sango desesperadas chamando uma ambulância pelo celular...

Ninguém entendia nada... O cheiro de sangue chamou a atenção de todos os Youkais da escola... mas nenhum deles ficou tão fora de controle como Inuyasha...

"Esse cheiro! É a Kagome! E está tão forte" –- Agüente Kagome! Estou indo! – gritou Inuyasha saindo em disparada seguindo o cheiro... O que logo não foi tão necessário, ao avistar a multidão de curiosos entrou bem no meio do circulo encharcado de sangue onde viu Rin e Sango ajoelhadas perto de Kagome e ela com uma ferida terrível nas costas.

– Bando de bakas! Não fizeram nada por ela! Covardes! – Inuyasha grunhia palavrões enquanto pegava o frágil e pálido corpo nos braços

– Pra que lado fica o Hospital? – Inuyasha mal podia se conter – Pra que lado fica a porra do hospital?

– Eu mostro!– Para a surpresa de todos Kykyou levantou a mão e criou uma esfera de luz – Siga esta esfera... vai levá-lo para um hospital próximo que possui bons médicos – A esfera flutua rapidamente e Inuyasha sai atrás dela sussurrando um breve obrigado...

Ao chegar no hospital Inuyasha deitou Kagome numa maca vazia no meio do corredor... os enfermeiros e médicos estavam em choque crentes que aquele Hanyou havia atacado a garota e mal tiveram tempo para pensar no que estava acontecendo Inuyasha começou a gritar:

–O que diabos vocês estão fazendo aí parados? Ela precisa de ajuda AGORA!

Os médicos começaram a trabalhar, mas logo perceberam que ela não iria agüentar pela perda de sangue e como ela não tinha registros naquele hospital Inuyasha não pensou duas vezes...

– Dêem meu sangue p ela...

– Está louco? Vc é um Hanyou, vai transformá-la!

–Mas vai salvar a vida dela!– Inuyasha gritava e tentava se conter para não bater no cirurgião.

– Nós não assumiremos a responsabilidade... pode causar varios ef...

–Cala aboca e anda logo!

Uma enfermeira veio com a agulha e todos os outros equipamentos para a transfusão... Inuyasha que não tinha pensado nisso sente um arrepio... "essas porcarias... não servem para nada"

–Não tem outro meio mais rapido?

– Não! Se quer salvar a gorota é melhor ficar quieto!

Alguns dias depois, Kagome acorda rodeada de flores num quarto de hospital... e na maca ao lado dela, estava Inuyasha que para sua surpresa dormia internado...

A Enfermeira que estava ao seu lado olhou para ela sorrindo e disse

– Finalmente! Já fazem 3 dias que você chegou aqui com um enorme buraco nas costas...

Kagome sem entender nada apenas sussurra – Inuyasha?

– O Hanyou? Ele te trouxe aqui desesperado... ele está assim devido a grande quantidade de sangue que ele doou...

Vendo a interrogação no rosto da menina a enfermeira explicou:

– Você havia perdido muito sangue e ele se voluntariou para repor esse sangue perdido... por ele ser um Hanyou isso não e problema para ele... só está um pouco cansado...E já vou avizando...prepare-se para mudanças, você recebeu sangue Hanyou, provavelmente, aparecerão mutações... como já apareceram algumas...

Sem entender nada Kagome olhou ao redor e viu varias flores, cartões, cestas e alguns balões ao lado da sua cama...

A enfermeira a ajudou a sentar-se e a comer... passou algum tempo lendo os cartões que eram muitos... quando resolveu ler um grande e colorido...Kouga pensou Kagome. "Provavelmente esta na escola a essa hora..." ao abrir o cartão havia uma pequena mensagem de melhoras... e uma manuscrita por Kouga... que pra variar tinha uma letra que só Kagome entendia... "Porque será que o Inuyasha que me trouxe? Kouga estava do meu lado quando fui atacada..." Pensava kagome um tanto inquieta quando ouviu um movimento na cama ao lado.

– Bom dia dorminhoca!– Ouvindo a voz brincalhona de Inuyasha.

– Dorminhoca nada! acordei mais cedo que você!

–Aham... e como você acha que tudo isso veio parar aqui...?

Kagome silencia derrotada... Não sabe quanto tempo dormira mas sabe que se sentia muito bem!

– Feh! Eu disse... Finalmente eu vou ter alta e vou poder sair daqui! Sem falar que akele metido do Kouga vem todo dia aqui depois da aula e eu tenho que ficar ouvindo as ladainhas dele...

–Sobre o que ele fala? Perguntou Kagome se levantando da cama como se tivesse acabado de acordar pega uma cesta de coisinhas para higiene... Provavelmente trazida por Rin e segue para o banheiro do quarto...

– Sobre como eu fui idiota de dar meu sangue para você... que eu n devia ter feito nada porque ele tinha ido buscar uma ambulância...que seu namorado é ele e ele tinha que cuidar de você e por ai vai...

Kagome fecha a porta do banheiro com o Inuyasha tagarelando do outro lado... tirando a pequena toga de papel toma um banho relaxante... ainda pensativa sobre o que acontecera com ela... ao lavar os cabelos notou como estavam longos um pouco abaixo da cintura... coisa muito estranha pois mantinha-os curtos nos ombros... terminou seu banho e pegou uma toalha e um pijama na cesta... depois de vestir-se pôs-se a pentear os cabelos agora longos e com mechas prateadas passando o pente no topo da cabeça ela "sentiu" o pente... então correu para o espelho ao desembaçá-lo ela olha para seu rosto...


	2. A surpresa

_**A Surpresa**_

...Kagome fecha a porta do banheiro com o Inuyasha tagarelando do outro lado... tirando a pequena toga de papel toma um banho relaxante... ainda pensativa sobre o que acontecera com ela... ao lavar os cabelos notou como estavam longos um pouco abaixo da cintura... coisa muito estranha pois mantinha-os curtos nos ombros... terminou seu banho e pegou uma toalha e um pijama na cesta... depois de vestir-se pôs-se a pentear os cabelos agora longos e com mechas prateadas passando o pente no topo da cabeça ela "sentiu" o pente... então correu para o espelho ao desembaçá-lo ela olha para seu rosto...

Kagome não podia acreditar no que via! Sentindo-se tonta apóia-se de costas na parede... uma dor forte vinha de um dos ombros ao olha o espelho via uma ferida se cicatrizando ainda muito feia... vermelha e inchada...

–"Inuyasha"

Pensou Kagome no momento em que se olhou no espelho novamente... De repente as palavras da enfermeira começaram a se repetir na sua mente como se fosse uma maldição horrorosa _"prepare-se para mudanças, você recebeu sangue Hanyou, provavelmente, aparecerão mutações... como já apareceram algumas..."_

–Algumas? Eu virei um cachorro! Gritou Kagome desesperada ao ver-se no espelho de corpo inteiro: Ela agora tinha os cabelos longos até a cintura negros com mechas prateadas e no topo da cabeça orelhas de cachorro que se mexeram quando Kagome gritou, garras bem compridas, não muito diferentes de suas unhas antigas que mantinha longas, e seus olhos ao que parecem ainda estavam mudando para um tom âmbar...

Toctoctoctoctoc! As batidas na porta eram fortes, que Kagome foi correndo abrir e encontrou Inuyasha olhando para ela com um ar resignado.

– Da próxima eu deixo você morrer ta!—e da as costas um bocado ofendido.

Kagome ainda em choque pensa no que havia dito... –"Kagome sua idiota! O cara salva a sua vida e vc nem agradece!"—Briga consigo mesma voltando para a cama, vê Inuyasha se trocando e preparado para ir embora...

–Inuyasha-chan...

–O que é kagome?

–Obrigada...

– Feh! Não foi nada—diz ele de volta com um sorriso maroto.

–Inuyasha-sama onde pensa que vai? Diz o medico que acaba de entrar no quarto.

–Vou sair daqui!

– Nem pensar! O Inuyasha-sama ainda não está 100 recuperado, deve ficar por aqui por mais uns dois dias...

– O que? Nem sonhando!

– Inuyasha-sama temos ordens diretas para que você não saia daqui até estar recuperado e...

–Deixa eu adivinhar quem teve essa idéia de gênio foi meu querido irmão mais velho Sesshoumaru...

–A origem da ordem agora não conta Inuyasha-sama porque...

–Feh! Sabia que era ele...

–Inuyasha-chan...

–O que foi Kagome?

–É melhor que fique... não quero que saia por aí doente por minha causa...

– Kagome-chan amigo é para essas coisas agora com licença eu tenho que ir..

– Inuyasha-sama por favor o sr n está entendendo...

–Inuyasha-chan—Disse Kagome levantando um pouco a voz – Osuwari!

De repente Inuyasha é puxado até o chão por uma colar que não havia sido retirado dele... O medico assustado ajuda inuyasha a se deitar na maca novamente.

– Kagome!

– Agora está machucado e vai ter que ficar aqui!

O medico faz alguns exames em kagome e sai do quarto Kagome sente um rastro fino do perfume que ela gosta tanto..

–Kouga! – disse ela em voz alta, mas não vê ninguém alem de Inuyasha de cara amarrada na cama... Observando Kagome Inuyasha cai no riso... sem que ela entendesse o porque.

–Eu também senti o cheiro daquele youkai covarde...

Logo, carregando uma enorme cesta de café da tarde, Kouga entra no quarto dizendo:

– Você acordou! Que bom meu amor! Como vc esta?

–Eu estou bem... – diz Kagome enquanto o beija rapidamente – Só um pouco cansada... e diferente...


	3. O Namorado Insatisfeito

_**O Namorado Insatisfeito**_

– Você acordou! Que bom meu amor! Como vc esta?

–Eu estou bem... – diz Kagome enquanto o beija rapidamente – Só um pouco cansada... e diferente...

Kouga deu um sorriso sem-graça para Kagome ao ver o quanto ela havia mudado...

– Calma amor, ainda sou eu!

– Eu sei! – Disse kouga dando o sorriso mais simpático que conseguiu, e examinando as alterações nela... os olhos eram mais cativantes, expressando mais sua doçura... as mãos já não eram tão macias, e as unhas com quais brincava com ela estavam diferentes... o cheiro doce que ela tinha não era mais o mesmo... ela agora cheirava ao ser mais odiado na face da terra por Kouga... ela cheirava como o Inuyasha... ele ficou tenso por um instante –" Aquele hanyou, como ele se atreveu a tocar em Kagome? E ainda misturar com o dela aquele sangue sujo de Hanyou, Eu sou o youkai mais rápido por aqui... eu saio por cinco minutos atrás do infeliz que acertou a Kagome e ele me faz uma merda dessas... Eu mato esse hanyou!"

– Algum problema seu lobo fedido?

– Ah Inu-wan-wan! Esqueci que você estava aqui **(wan-wan em japonês é o som do cachorro farejando)**

– O quê que você tanto olha? Parece que ela virou um monstro! Na verdade acho que ela ficou linda assim...

– O que? Você tem idéia do que o seu sangue sujo pode causar nela além disso?

– Claro que tenho... vai melhorar o faro dela... coisa que já aconteceu... vai ter um grande aumento na velocidade dela... vai poder praticamente voar... vai ficar mais forte... e vai ouvir daqui tudo o que acontece na escola... Não vejo nenhum mal nisso...

– E verdade... mas agora ela é uma Hanyou, vc sabe muito bem a humilhação que ela vai passar pelos outros youkais e...

– Eeeeiii! Eu estou aqui ouvindooooo!– Dizia Kagome cantarolando as frases e enrolando os dedos nos lençóis brancos do hospital enquanto aqueles dois discutiam o futuro dela como se fossem seus pais ou coisa assim... Mas nada deles pararem de discutir... e ela não se sentia disposta para sair aos berros com Deus e o mundo... com as novas orelhas se mexendo em sinal de irritação Kagome tentou de novo:

–Ei! Eu estou ouvindo! – Kagome já estava perdendo a paciência...

– ... Ela vai saber lidar com isso...

– Não vai não, vc Inu-wan-wan cresceu assim ela não!

– E daí? Eu posso ensiná-la a sobreviver, é melhor que aprender sozinha...

– Ensinar? Cara vc é mesmo um baka!

– Alooww! Eu estou aqui!

– Você sabe que não é bem assim!

– É assim sim e eu sei por que eu vivi isso e...

–Kouga?

– Kagome agora eu estou ocupado...

–Inuyasha?

– O que foi Kagome? – saiu num tom mais irritado do que ele queria...

– Kouga meu amor venha mais pra cá, por favor... —a essa altura, Kouga e Inuyasha já estavam discutindo com a distancia de um palmo entre um e outro... —Kagome agora eu estou ocupado!

– Aiai...—"Se você prefere assim..."—Pensou Kagome – Osuwari!

Mais uma vez o Inuyasha foi puxado até o chão pelo colar, só que dessa vez, por estar muito perto do Kouga, Inuyasha caiu em cima dele...

– Ai! Kagome você podia ter me avisado!– Disse Kouga jogando Inuyasha para o lado e desamassando o uniforme da escola.

– Seu bobo! Se eu avisasse, ele sairia correndo... Deixa eu te ajudar – diz Kagome pegando um pacote de lenços umedecidos dentro de uma das cestas e limpando o uniforme de Kouga e ajudando Inuyasha a se levantar – Eu acho até que foi merecido... Pros dois!

Kouga era um jovem muito agressivo, mas de boas intenções, apaixonara-se por Kagome desde que se conhecia por gente... Era alto e moreno, com cabelos castanhos e olhos doces, com 17 anos, era o mais rápido do colégio, coisa que garantira para a vitrine de troféus da escola várias novas aquisições e tinha uma richa muito grande com Inuyasha desde pequeno.

– Nós só estávamos debatendo o que é melhor pra você meu anjo!

– Oras! Do meu futuro cuido eu! Eu sei me virar sozinha!

– Kagome você não tem idéia do que está falando! – Fala Inuyasha nervosamente

– Tenho sim! E sei muito bem que tendo os seus poderes, posso muito bem me defender!

E a discussão foi noite a dentro... e Kouga teve que ir para casa... dizendo que voltaria no dia seguinte... Kagome muito indisposta por causa da briga que tivera com Kouga e Inuyasha, caiu no sono rapidamente, enquanto Inuyasha pensava nas conseqüências de tudo aquilo.

– Inuyasha...

– O que foi Kagome? Respondeu Inuyasha desperto de seus pensamentos.

– Queria... conversar com vc... – Kagome falava por entre suspiros, o que Inuyasha estranhou muito...


	4. Apenas um sonho

_**Apenas um sonho**_

Dia seguinte...

Inuyasha não conseguira dormir pensando da conversa que tivera com Kagome...

"Mas o que diabos ela queria dizer com aquilo?"

Cada vez mais impaciente, Inuyasha não agüentou e levantou-se da cama para acordar Kagome... Mas ao se aproximar da cama dela, alguém bate na porta e num pulo Inuyasha volta para sua cama, fingindo dormir.

A porta abre e Kouga entra, seguido por um grande grupo de pessoas compostas por Rin, Kagura, Kikyou, Kanna, Sango, Miroku, Naraku, Kohaku e Sesshoumaru.

– Ah! Ela ainda está dormindo – disse Kagura; segurando um ramo de lírios, os preferidos da amiga.

Kagura com 16 era uma colegial cursando o 2 ano, na mesma sala de Kagome, ela e Kagome viviam juntas desde a 3 serie... E agora tinham uma turma bem grande... ela tinha olhos escarlates que chamavam a atenção de todos, era branca como a maioria dos youkais, o corpo definido com curvas bem salientes. Vivia com os cabelos presos num coque firmados por duas penas que a ajudavam muito em questão de transporte... Desde que se apaixonara por Sesshoumaru, Kagura sempre carregava um leque que usava para esconder o rosto quando ele passava.

– E o Inuyasha também... Nunca dorme em casa, mas aqui a única coisa que faz é dormir! – Comentou Sesshoumaru com uma cara insatisfeita.

Sesshoumaru, fisicamente era o sonho de toda garota... Aos 19 anos, alto, forte, longos cabelos prateados iguais aos do odiado meio-irmão. Possuía varias marcas no rosto como por exemplo uma lua crescente na testa e dois traços violetas. Por ser um Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru sempre se achara superior aos humanos, o que o tornara uma pessoa fria até que conheceu Rin a garota humana que era a única que conseguia faze-lo rir. Apesar de já ter terminado a escola trabalhava como estagiário e assim convivia com seus amigos.

– Vamos deixá-los dormir... Kagome deve estar cansada, vocês viram como ela está mudada! – Disse Sango num sussurro.

Sango, foi a terceira a entrar na parceria SAEG: Sempre Amigas e Eternamente Gatas, fundada por Kagome e Kagura na 6 serie... Apesar de ser uma adolescente de 17 anos todos que a viam juravam que ela tinha 20... o que causava situações embaraçosas para a garota. Sempre muito tímida, Sango mantinha os longos cabelos até os joelhos amarrados num rabo de cavalo tinha um corpo muito definido, olhos castanhos e um grande coração, fazia amizades com facilidade, e como Kagome foi a primeira pessoa a falar com ela desde que mudara de colégio, apegara-se muito a ela.

– Droga tudo isso é culpa desse hanyou! – disse Kouga um pouco mais empolgado do que queria – Ops! – soou ele ao ver que todos o encaravam.

Inuyasha finge acordar e encara Kouga resmungando alguma coisa. Enquanto Kagome acorda, e se assusta com tanta gente no quarto do hospital.

– Vocês não têm aula agora?—Perguntou Kagome esfregando os olhos agora num tom âmbar avermelhados.

– Não, a Professora Ayame ficou doente e o resto da aula era EF mesmo...

– Ah! Então vocês estão matando a aula de EF né!

– É... não é bem assim... nós fizemos EF correndo até aqui! – Respondeu Rin de última hora **(como se uma desculpa dessas fosse adiantar)**

Todos no quarto caíram na gargalhada inclusive a própria Rin e **(pasmem)** Sesshoumaru.

Rin era a mais nova no grupo, Prima de Kanna e Kagura, mudara-se esse ano para a cidade, com 16 anos cursando o 2 colegial estavam todas as SAEGs na mesma turma, Kagome, Kagura, Sango, Kikyou, Rin e Kanna. Convivia mais com Kanna, por ambas serem as únicas Patricínhas do grupo, sempre de rosa e branco, viviam coladas as outras SAEGs e seguidoras fieis do Livro da Amizade, que era passado de mão em mão a cada semana para que uma tivesse a chance de estuda-lo. Rin também era um tanto exagerada, enérgica e tagarela, sempre com roupas da moda, tinha o corpo em formação ainda mas bem saliente, com cabelos castanhos até a cintura, e uma mecha presa por uma fita, tinha os olhos castanhos e inquietos, sempre reparando em tudo... Kanna já era bem diferente... Parecia querer passar desapercebida... Sendo uma youkai nada, ela tinha os cabelos brancos e pele muito clara, usava uma trança na escola sempre acompanhada de um par de brincos floridos, era a sabe-tudo da classe, e muito estudiosa, Namorava Kohaku, o Irmão de Sango, o único que conseguiu quebrar o muro de silêncio da menina.

– São pra mim? – Perguntou Kagome indicando o ramo de Lírios na mão de Kagura.

– Claro que são! Código 27! – Disse Kagura entregando o ramo de Flores para a amiga com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

– Xi... Começou...– Choramingou Miroku – Quando elas começam com essa história de código quer dizer que o papo n é pra homem...

– Não esquenta a cabeça não Miroku – Disse Kohaku com um sorriso um tanto sádico – Quando a Sango levou a Bíblia delas lá pra casa eu achei e copiei... Já decorei a maioria das coisas... e a Sango ainda não achou a cópia. Se não me engano, a 27 é união em qualquer dificuldade... ou qualquer coisa assim...

– Seu Moleque! Você me paga! – Disse Sango dando tapas na cabeça do garoto, que ria da situação.

– Não bate nele tadinho! – Disse Kanna correndo ao socorro do namorado – Eu disse pra você que estrela não brilha onde sol bate!

– Eu sei mas silêncio vale ouro! – Disse Sango respondendo ao código da menina.

– Hei vocês duas! Mais devagar se não e u não consigo traduzir! – Disse Kohaku com um ar brincalhão que logo foi fuzilado pelo olhar de todas as meninas no quarto – Ok, ok, já entendi... – Disse todo murcho.

E a conversa continuou longa, com códigos e reclamações... quando estavam indo embora cada uma das SAEG entregaram um bilhete para Kagome, que ela deixou para ler depois que Inuyasha havia ido dormir. Os bilhetes estavam escritos assim:

54N60:

01 K460M3! C0M0 V0C3 3574?

F1QU31 MU170 PR30CUP4D4... 3U QU3R14 73 P3R6UN74R UM4 C0154... V0C3 3 0 K0U64 35740 83M? P0RQU3 3L3 4ND4 M310 357R4NH0 4QU1 N4 35C0L4... 3 C0M0 3 QU3 V0C3 73M C0R463M D3 D0RM1R N0 M35M0 QU4R70 QU3 0 1NUY45H4? 3L3 N40 73N70U N4D4?

M3 R35P0ND3 74! 831J1NH05!

K1KY0U:

01 QU3R1D4! N0554 C0M0 V0C3 3574 D1F3R3N73... 3U N40 54814 QU3 1550 1R14 4C0N73C3R... 0 K0U64 C0N536U1U R3CUP3R4R 4 J014 QU3 71R4R4M D0 53U 0UM8R0 M45 3U N40 531 0 QU3 3L3 F3N C0M 3L4... 83M... 0 K0H4KU 74 D3 0LH0 N0 QU3 3U 70 35CR3V3ND0... 3N740 3U V0U 1ND0 74! 8JUX!

K4NN4:

0L4 K460M3... 3U N40 R3515170 3U 73NH0 QU3 M3 6484R... 3553 C0D160 3 071M0 N40 3? 3U QU3R0 73 P3D1R UM F4V0R... C0M0 V0C3 3 UM4 D45 FUND4D0R45 3 3U 74V4 P3N54ND0 3M D31X4R 05 M3N1N05 3N7R4R3M... M45 4 K46UR4 N40 1R14 D31X4R 3N740 D3C1D1 P3D1R PR4 V0C3...

46U4RD4ND0 R35P0574... 8J0C45... K4NN4

R1N:

01 KCH4N! 60570U D45 C35745... N40 46U3N731 V3R 0 53RV1Ç0 D3553 H05P174L... 4H! P0D3 F1C4R 7R4NQU1L4 QU3 3U N40 D31X31 4 K46UR4 P364R 0 53U QU4R70... 3L3 14 F1C4R D3 P3RN45 PR0 4R...

83M 3U 73NH0 QU3 1R 460R4! X4UX4U

K46UR4:

K460M3 M3U 4NJ0! K4R4K4 C0M0 VC 74 D1F3R3N73... 473 05 V3N705 QU3 VC CR14 35740 D1F3R3N735... 83M... 4X0 QU3 V0C3 35QU3C3U M415... D14 3 É 0 4N1V3R54R10 D4 K4NN4 ( 53M4N4 QU3 V3M...) 3 4 63N73 73M QU3 F4N3R 4L6UM4 C0154... M3 4JUD4 PL3453!

FU1!

**(digam o que quiserem... essa foi de propósito... quero ver quem decifra)**


	5. Lembranças e surpresas

_**Lembranças e surpresas**_

**Oies!**

**Parabéns Pamelokinha! Por conseguir ler o código... eu demorei uma meia hora para ler o texto que me mandaram... ai eu tive a idéia de aproveita-lo... hehehe... espero que esteja gostando!**

Passaram-se mais 3 dias antes que Kagome tivesse alta, junto com Inuyasha, que teimava em tentar sair do hospital... Foram 3 dias bem corridos, com direito a visitas uma atrás da outra... até seus pais ligaram... o que era uma raridade... Kouga não saía do seu lado, o que era muito reconfortante.

Kagome estava muito ocupada fazendo a lista de convidados e organizando horários, a final o aniversário da Kanna não é exatamente uma coisa que se possa deixar passar. Kagome ainda não podia andar muito ou ir para escola... mas já estava em casa... Quer dizer... não era exatamente em casa, porque afinal, Kagome morava numa republica só de mulheres, aos cuidados de Jakotsu cuja família tinha uma espécie de rede de republicas... Jakotsu era um tanto efeminado, por isso cuidava da república feminina, e cuidava das garotas como se fossem filhas. Um tanto... Melhor dizendo super liberal, Jakotsu abria as portas da Republica para festas e reuniões da SAEG, desde que ele pudesse inspecionar e participar da festa.

Cada menina tinha seu próprio quarto, que podiam decorar pintar e arrumar como quisessem, contanto que (como diz Jakotsu) Homens não façam parte dos enfeites.

– Como vai a nossa querida paciente? – Disse Jakotsu entra no quarto carregando mais uma serie de cartas.

– Bem exceto todo esse barulho...

– Barulho? Ah sim esqueci que você agora é uma Hanyou, logo você se acostuma... o Inuyasha ligou e disse que vem hoje durante o treino de Kouga para te dar uns toques sobre seus poderes... Assim eles não se encontram... Mas menina você tem que me contar o seu segredo! – Disse Jakotsu num tom animado e mais do que efeminado.

– Segredo? – perguntou Kagome um tanto desnorteada.

– É o segredo que você faz para ter tantos homens aos seus pés!

– Tantos? Jakotsu, não to entendendo... – Disse Kagome virando os olhos.

– Ora menina deixa de ser boba! Vai me dizer que não sabe!

– Madrinha para de enrolar e fala logo! – Soou Kagome quase num grito. Jakotsu era o Padrinho das SAEG, mas devido ao seu jeito todas o chamavam de Madrinha.

– Aiaiaiaiai! Não acredito no que meus olhos me dizem! – Disse um gritinho eufórico – Eu odeio fofocas mas essa eu não vou agüentar!

Kagome suspira, ela sabe o quanto Jakotsu gosta de fazer suspense... O melhor que podia fazer era esperar.

– Ok, Chega de suspense... – Disse sentando-se num pufe azul ao lado da cama de Kagome – Você sabe que o Kouga é um apaixonado declarado por você certo?

– certo.

– Agora o que muita gente sabe, mas não todos, é que aquele pedaço de mau caminho, o Houjo e doidinho por você certo?

– Certo... mas pode ficar com ele... de nada me interessa... – Disse Kagome num sorriso um tanto sádico...

– Jura? – Os olhos de Jakotsu brilharam fazendo-o pular para a cama de Kagome batendo palminhas em meio a gritinhos – Acalme-se Jakotsu! – Falando consigo mesmo – Respire!

– Madrinha, vá com calma porque ele é de menor... espere até Junho ai sim tudo bem... – Kagome pôs-se a rir com a amiga – E Jakotsu... por favor não grite tanto... – Lamentou Kagome cobrindo as orelhinhas.

– Ah! Claro, claro... Me desculpe... e como vai a lista?

– Não brigue comigo... – choramingou kagome entregando duas folhas divididas em varias colunas com nomes em frente e verso.

– Ora, ora, ora o que temos aqui! Até parece que esta convidando a escola inteira! – Comentou enquanto analisava os nomes. – Bankotsu, Kaede, Sara, Koharu, Kohaku, Toutousai... Engraçado... onde está o nome do Inuyasha e dos outros?

– Não podemos arriscar de a Kanna descobrir... tanto que nem a Rin ta sabendo...

– Hum inteligente... Mas falando no Inuyasha... Ta ai outro pedaço de mau caminho que baba por você...

– O.o Como é que é Jakotsu?

– Eu e minha boca grande... – disse Jakotsu num sorriso levantando-se da cama pronto para sair do quarto.

– Volte aqui Jakotsu! Me explica isso direito!

Jakotsu a olhava morrendo de vontade de contar tudo o que sabia... Não, não diria... Afinal só descobrira devido a ultima festa da SAEG... A anual Noite Proibida... Acontecia todo dia 15 de dezembro no dia em que as aulas acabavam... estavam a caminho da 4 edição dessa festa... o que lhe dava dores de cabeça só de pensar no assunto...

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO FlashBack oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

– _Inuyasha? Acorde meu lindo hanyou... Vamos acorde, venha eu te levo para quarto emergencial... antes que ele fique cheio! Vamos! – Jakotsu acariciava a franja prateada que lhe caiam por sobre o rosto, A casa estava cheia o som alto e Inuyasha babando num dos bancos da praça de fora da republica – Vamos seu manhoso! Eu te ajudo!_

– _Mamãe... deixa eu faltar hoje? Por favor... o sesshoumaru me bate e eu não agüento ver a Kagome com aquele lobo fedido!_

–"_Como é que é?" – Jakotsu sempre fora um curioso irredutível... "Ai meus santinhos! Me ajudem! Será que... problema dele se bebeu uma garrafa de vodka sozinho, agora eu quero saber!" – Jakotsu sorria maliciosamente olhando a garrafa de Orlof que Inuyasha segurava de maneira frouxa... – Querido, – Disse mantendo a voz mais feminina possível – Me diga, porque não quer ver Kagome com o Kouga? Ela sempre foi sua amiga!_

– _Mamãe... vc já viu as cartas que escrevi pra Kagome... você mesma me ajudou com algumas... – Nessa hora Inuyasha abriu levemente os olhos depois os arregalou, estava deitado no colo de sua mãe mas isso não importava agora... Virou-se bruscamente para o lado e vomitou, quase acertando os sapatos de Jakotsu – Mamãe você... – Vomitava compulsivamente sem conseguir falar – Você sabe q... que eu amo a Kagome... mais do que tudo – disse ele com aqueles belos olhos dourados marejados... – mas ela não me ama... ela gosta daquele –Inuyasha voltara a vomitar pensando nos segredos que ela lhe contara... ele queria ser aquele homem de quem ela tanto falava... Mais vômitos pensando em Kouga não gostava nem de lembrar... Asqueroso... vomitava agora de nojo... nojo de vê-lo beijando Kagome, Nojo de não ter sido homem o bastante para pedi-la em namoro... Nojo de si mesmo por ter sido tão covarde... O que ele não percebera é que ele falava todos os seus pensamentos, revelando até onde escondia as cartas... Jakotsu não sabia o que fazer... não achava justo aquilo estar acontecendo... "Bem é melhor leva-lo pro quarto emergencial não é?" Pensando assim levantou-se mas na hora que passou o braço de Inuyasha por cima de seus ombros ele acordou..._

– _Você... eu... oque... – Inuyasha gaguejava sem terminar uma frase num fio de voz..._

– _Acalme-se meu cachorrinho... Deixa que eu respondo suas perguntas... Sim eu ouvi tudo; sim você falou feito uma matraca tudo o que sente pela Kagome; Não eu não fiz nada com vc; Não, estou te levando pro quarto emergencial e não pro meu; Agora eu não tenho certeza se falo ou não pra Kagome... Está satisfeito?_

– _Não! Você tem que me Jurar que não irá falar nada – Gritou no meio da festa um Inuyasha nada sóbrio... Mas como a maioria já estava pra lá de Bagdá nem deram bola_

– _Acalme-se querido... jurar eu não juro... mas eu te prometo... e tudo que prometo eu cumpro e você sabe disso!_

– _Ta certo voc... – Mais vômitos... Isto já estava incomodando..._

_Jakotsu o deixou no quarto e foi limpar o rastro de sujeira que Inuyasha foi deixando pelo caminho._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Fim do Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

– Jakotsu? Vc ta bem?

Jakotsu foi chamado de volta a realidade com Kagome na sua frente abanando as mãos á poucos centímetros de seu rosto.

– Confessa! Você estava pensando do inuyasha

– Hein? O que? Ai querida me desculpe... eu estava pensando em uma coisa escultural chamada Naraku... Ai Preciso de ar! – Disse indo em direção a janela "Essa passou perto" Pensava consigo mesma... mas sabia que Kagome não engoliria aquela...

– Bem que você poderia chamar o Naraku pra me fazer companhia né Kagome? – "Dois coelhos numa paulada só!"

– Jakotsu você ta doido? Vai destruir minha festa! – Kagome quase caiu pra trás... pelo jeito estava falando serio...

– Ah Kagomezinha querida... eu vou ter que ficar sozinha aqui de novo? – Kagome odiava quando Jakotsu a chamava assim... 1 porque é ridículo, segundo é que o apelido vinha com pacote completo... com direito a olhos brilhando e tom de voz pidão...

– Sua chantagista! –Brincou kagome... mas depois de pensar um pouco "Vou combater fogo com fogo" Kagome sorria maliciosamente – Ok eu chamo o Coordenador Naraku... Só que a festa vai ter que durar até a ultima pessoa ir embora, e com tudo que tem direito... Cinzeiros pela casa, álcool à lá Vonteur e portas abertas! – Kagome citou sua lista de exigências tão rápido que teve que parar para tomar fôlego.

– Você endoidou garota? Quem vai bancar tudo isso?

– Aloww! Vc esta esquecendo que algumas moradoras são herdeiras e namoradas de Tessaiga&Tenseiga? A maior companhia automotiva do país?

– Concordo apenas com os horários! – falou Jakotsu tentando minimizar os danos que aquele segredo poderia custar...

– Tudo bem... mas essas são as condições... é tudo ou nada... mas é uma pena... só de pensar naquele pervertido só quero ver que fantasia ele irá usar... ou melhor... Iria... tudo bem... eu tenho meu Kouga... Sem falar que ele n vai poder ficar circulando por ai... se não minha festa vai ser considerada desclassificada... e como ele não terá onde se esconder... Mas tem aquela regra chata... Libera pra um libera pra todas! E vc n poderá esconde-lo no seu quarto...

Jakotsu passou um tempo ponderando o assunto... Até que valeria a pena...

– Tudo bem você venceu... td liberado menos fazer uma festa do cabide hein!

– Te adoro Jakotsu! – Kagome deu um pulo no pescoço de jakotsu que os fez cair um sobre o outro numa posição um tanto constrangedora... os dois riam não só da posição mas sim porque Kagura estava plantada na porta assistindo tudo.

– Nossa Jakotsu! Achei que jogasse no nosso time... – Kagura ria dos dois cobrindo o rosto com o leque... coisa que fazia toda vez até mesmo para falar... e só Kagome e Kanna sabiam porque...

– Minha cara Kagura... Da fruta que você gosta eu como até o caroço!

Todas caíram na risada e depois foram acertar esquemas de cores e etc... De repente pode-se ouvir por toda a casa a musica

"**If I could Fall**

**Into the sky**

**Do you think time**

**Would pass me by**

**Cause you know i'd walk a thousand miles**

**If I could just see you tonight"**

–Me lembrem de matar a Rin... – Rugia Kagura por trás do leque...

A campainha da casa era musical... literalmente... o que dava a chance das garotas colocarem suas musicas preferidas como campainha da casa... cada semana a campainha era alterada e desta vez fora Rin que a havia programado.

– Deve ser o Inuyasha... eu vou atender... – Disse Jakotsu saindo do quarto todo animado.

– eu tenho mais o que fazer... comemore Kagome! – Disse kagura saindo do quarto

– Pisa fundo Kagura!** (comemore e Pisa fundo são as despedidas em códigos... coisa tosk fui inventar neh!)**

Kagome sentou-se em sua cama novamente aguardando Inuyasha... podia ouvir Jakotsu o segurando na porta... ela ria sozinha... e do nada um perfume maravilhoso invadiu seu quarto, suave e distante... mas selvagem e rústico, ela fechara os olhos inspirando o ar em busca daquele perfume inebriante que agora estava muito mais forte e se aproximando.

Inuyasha adentrara o quarto e encontrando sua nova aluna farejando o ar

– Farejou alguma coisa? – Disse Inuyasha fazendo com que Kagome desse um pulo de susto.

Este tinha os cabelos soltos e trajava um blusão de frio do time de basquete da escola um jeans e um tênis vermelho em quanto sua querida "Aluna" estava com um pijama estrelado que combinava com as cobertas.

– Era você? Esse cheiro é tão bom! – Disse ela engatinha até a ponta da cama onde ele estava sentado e inspira o ar próximo á ele.

– Valeu o elogio... Vamos começar as aulas?

– Aulas?

– É aulas, ou você acha mesmo que eu vou te deixar por ai sem saber usa-los? Isso pode ser perigoso...

Kagome o encarava entediada como se ouvisse um sermão ou coisa que o valha. Inuyasha percebeu o olhar de tédio da menina e resolveu mudar de tática

– Vamos pular o blábláblá e vamos direto para a pratica... – Inuyasha pulou da cama dando um mortal parando em pé na porta – Tente.

– O que? Você ta doido? Eu vou me esborrachar no chão eu sou uma... – Kagome parou por um momento..."uma Hanyou" pensou, olhando para as próprias garras.

– Eu te pego! – Disse inuyasha com um sorriso... nunca tinha notado como ele tinha um sorriso tão lindo.

– Então ta! Cuidado e ai vou eu! – Disse Kagome pulando e girando no ar.

**Oies! poxa... ninguem comenta... assim ateh desanima d escrever... ki vacilo!**

**qm qr q esteja lendo, espero que esteja curtindo minha fik! Bjux!**


	6. Shikon no Tama agora é Shikon no Kakera

_**Shikon no Tama**_

– Então ta! Cuidado e aí vou eu! – Disse Kagome pulando e girando no ar.

Kagome desequilibrou-se na hora do salto o que a fez ir dando cambalhotas no ar até cair sobre Inuyasha, derrubando-o no chão numa posição um tanto imprópria. Ela havia caído sentada sobre ele com uma mão no chão e outra em seu peito malhado, com o rosto muito próximo ao dele, sentindo sua respiração acelerada... tão próxima a aqueles olhos dourados que a olhavam um tanto assustados, mas amigáveis, o perfume que ele exalava era embriagador...

Inuyasha não sabia o que fazer... o ser a quem ele dedicara toda a sua vida, todo o seu amor... ali tão próxima...tão linda... ele a segurava pela cintura, ela nem notara... ele estava assustado com a cena... sonhara tanto com essa chance... mas não queria fazer algo que arruinasse a frágil relação que tinha com ela...

–"O que está acontecendo? O que diabos eu estou sentindo? Eu amo o Kouga... mas porque eu sinto essa vontade de beijar o Inu?" Kagome se torturava em pensamentos, mas não moveu um músculo para sair dali e perder aquele contato com Inuyasha.

– "Ela esta mais próxima... mais um milímetro e eu não vou me agüentar" pensava aliviado por ela estar sentada um pouco mais acima da virilha, porque, um pouco mais abaixo e ela perceberia o membro excitado que pedia para ser solto. O pijama que ela usava era um baby doll folgado que quando ele a observou, pode ver as curvas perfeitas dos seios macios da garota, ele começou a perder o controle, pressionava a cintura dela, puxando-a levemente para si... quando ouviu passos, e imediatamente a largou corando muito.

– Er... Kagome... dá pra sair de cima? – Disse Inuyasha **(muito) **corado olhando para o lado.

Kagome como se despertasse de um pesadelo levantou-se num salto indo parar no meio do quarto corada até a raiz dos cabelos.

– Mas que eu me lembre senhor Inuyasha... você disse que me pegaria! – Disse assim que tomou coragem para olhá-lo nos olhos ajeitando o pijama.

– E não peguei? – Com um sorriso sarcástico... – Vamos lá quero saber o que mais você possui antes que seu namoradinho chegue...

– Então... saia do quarto por favor...

– Como? – Inuyasha se surpreendeu... "que poder é esse que ela precisa estar sozinha?"

– Eu tenho que trocar de roupa bobinho... agora saia logo! – Disse com um sorriso nos lábios que fez Inuyasha sentir os joelhos moles como geléia... mas mesmo assim saiu correndo do quarto aguardando no corredor um tanto impaciente.

– Hum... parece que levou vento no rosto não é Inuyasha? – Disse Kagura ao notar a cara amarrada de Inuyasha encostado da parede ao lado da porta com as inscrições "Dama da Noite"

– Dá pra falar a minha língua? Sabe o que é o único homem que eu conheça que fala vênuzianês é o Kohaku... eu não entendo nada desse seu código doido...

Inuyasha parecia mais triste do que sarcástico... o que fez Kagura parar para olhá-lo ele estava um pouco mais triste... até as fofas orelhinhas de cachorro estavam murchas...

– Inuyasha... Kagome demora horas pra trocar de roupa... nem que seja pra vestir o uniforme... não quer tomar um chá?

Kagura conhecia Inuyasha desde sempre como ela dizia... Foram vizinhos antes que seus pais mudassem para Londres, a deixando com Kanna na república, e tinha por ele um carinho de irmã...

– Está bem... essa bruxa parece que vai demorar a sair...

– Vem comigo! – Kagura abriu um lindo sorriso logo cobrindo-o com o leque e o puxou pela mão até seu quarto, onde tinha uma pequena mesa de chá.

– Parece até que isso foi planejado... – Disse com um sorriso sem graça.

Inuyasha conhecia muito bem, Kagura sempre o levava para lá... conversavam horas a fio em volta daquela pequena mesa de chá feita de mármore negro. Ela estava posta com xícaras e um bule de chá quente pretos graciosamente pintados á mão com sakuras em vermelho e rosa e branco, a mesa se localizava num canto do quarto fechado por um biombo de bambu fino, que fechava o canto como se fosse um pequenino cômodo onde caberiam 4 pessoas no máximo assentadas nas almofadas vinho que se encontravam em torno da pequena mesa, com dragões bordados também á mão. Ele era o único que tinha autorização para entrar no quarto de Kagura, Jakotsu logicamente nunca soube de suas visitas ao seu quarto... afinal aquela era a regra de ouro da republica.

–Na verdade, eu tinha marcado com a Sango... mas ela teve que sair correndo... até agora não ligou ou deu sinal de vida e eu achei desperdício jogar esse chá de sakura com menta e chocolate fora... eu ia chamar a Kikyou mas encontrei uma companhia mais agradável... Sente-se!

–Hum... Kagura essa não cola... te conheço desde sempre, você não me engana... tudo isso pra Sango? Duvido... esse é o seu melhor conjunto de chá que me custou uma nota... eu mesmo comprei, e tem outra, chá de Sakuras? Você ia trazer outra pessoa aqui... Pode falar!

– Ninguém merece... Se você sabe tanto porque também não me diz quem seria a visitante misteriosa? Eu nunca direi! – Disse com ar de gozação enquanto servia o chá acompanhado de alguns biscoitos de menta cobertos com chocolate que tirou de uma gaveta no armarinho de chás escondidos em uma latinha da Cacau Show.

– Ok... agora pode falar... tentando me agradar com chocolates? Ka querida, você não me engana... você só apela pra esses chocolates quando a coisa é seria... quem é o felizardo? – Inuyasha abriu um sorriso um tanto sádico... "Kagura está trazendo outro homem aqui... tenho certeza ... tem que ser alguém muito especial ainda mais pra toda essa produção".

Inuyasha começou a reparar como ela estava... Vestia um kimono azul com flores bordadas, não que fosse estranho, ela sempre usava kimonos, mas esse era decotado parecia de festa, mas casual, sem mangas e justo a deixava com um ar sexy, o cabelo estava mais frouxo e sem as habituais penas brancas, presos por um hashi também azul de porcelana. Maquiagem leve, mas atraente, os finos lábios com um apenas um brilho e a sobra rósea atraindo a atenção para os olhos escarlates da adolescente. Ela parecia que ia para um encontro... "Talvez um encontro aqui" Pensou Inuyasha aceitando a pequena xícara de chá.

– Estou esperando... Você não é o sabe tudo? Então, quem é meu visitante misterioso? – Kagura segurava o leque aberto á altura dos olhos cobrindo o sorriso sádico misto com receio de Inuyasha descobrir.

– Prefiro deixar esta honra para você, minha cara, afinal, o namorado é seu... E feche esse maldito leque! Usar aparelho não é crime e... Itaiiii! – Kagura havia fechado o leque e bateu na cabeça do amigo com ele – Kagura! Isso dói! Porque fez isso?

– Já disse que as paredes aqui tem ouvidos... não quero que saibam disso ouviu! Que ridículo! Uma Youkai usando aparelho! Graças a Kami vou tirar esse treco mês que vêm..

– Ta bom... se você pensa assim... eu não posso fazer nada... mas como eu ia dizendo... porque você não me diz quem é... deve ser alguém muito importante para a senhorita Kagura se arrumar toda assim... desse jeito pessoas até como o Sesshy iram ficar... –Inuyasha parou bruscamente, arregalou os olhos por um instante... de repente tudo se esclareceu... os olhares tristes de Kagura, o leque, o chá o dia em que saíra chorando correndo de sua casa... passou tudo isso como se fosse uma revelação, um filme a mil por hora passou diante dos olhos do Hanyou, agora tudo fazia sentido... – Iss... Isso tudo é pro... Ses- ses... – Inuyasha não conseguia terminar a frase... estava pasmo... não sabia o que dizer para a amiga não sabia nem o que pensar... Afinal Sesshoumaru namorava a rin... um amor não correspondido... num súbito de compreensão ele deixou escapar – Eu entendo como se sente... – As orelhinhas do hanyou murcharam num ar de tristeza.

Kagura baixou os orbes escarlates de onde começaram a escorrer lagrimas... lhe doía o peito lembrar-se de Shesshoumaru... ela o amava, sem barreiras... disposta a sacrificar sua felicidade por ele... apoiava rin quando brigavam, ajudava em reconciliações... o ouvia... estava sempre ao seu lado como uma sombra... ela o amava, e ficava ao seu lado para garantir a felicidade dele, mesmo que custasse a sua, mas lhe doía não poder ser mais do que sua amiga, ela era sim a pessoa de maior confiança para sesshoumaru... ele desabafava com ela quando brigava com Rin... e aquilo lhe doía... mas o ajudava a reconciliar-se passando por cima do orgulho... ajudava a prima com surpresas, presentes... e agora fora descoberta... não poderia mais ficar ao lado de Sesshoumaru sem estar na mira de Inuyasha. "Kami me ajude... não posso perder os poucos laços que tenho com Sesshoumaru... Esse Inuyasha... se contar algo... Espera! Ele disse que me entende?" Enxugando os olhos tomou coragem e encarou Inuyasha e viu estampado em seus olhos um ar de compreensão e preocupação.

– Como assim me entende? Me explique isso agora Inu-kun eu não estou para brincadeiras! – Kagura estava tensa, tremula aguardando a resposta de Inuyasha... "o que diabos ele quer dizer com isso"

– Ka você vai ter que jurar que nunca vai contar isso pra ninguém... mas eu... eu... – Inuyasha não conseguia terminar a frase... a única pessoa que sabia era Jakotsu... pois Iazoy havia morrido no ano anterior... deixando Inuyasha sozinho com seu segredo. – Eu estou apaixo...

TOCTOCTOC

– Inuyasha você ta ai dentro? – Kagome batia na porta mas sussurrava para que Jakotsu não a ouvisse. Ela sabia que ele ouviria.

– Merda Kagura a Kagome ta ai fora... depois a gente continua essa conversa... e eu quero continuá-la! Esse chá também é calmante, beba um pouco, o Sesshoumaru esta chegando... eu sinto o cheiro dele... está de moto... Ele brigou com a Rin de novo? Ele nunca usa a moto sem ter brigado com ela... eu vou indo!

Inuyasha deu um beijo na testa de Kagura e saiu deixando para trás uma garota sorridente sabendo que seu amado estava chegando.

– Inuyasha o Kouga está chegando... vamos logo! Quero aproveitar e mostrar pra ele como eu fiquei rápida! Não posso correr aqui dentro sem fazer quadros saírem voando... vamos! – Kagome o pegou pela mão e foi puxando inuyasha pelos corredores até chegarem na grande área de treinamento e competições... Era uma quadra coberta com palco e vários instrumentos para treinos e academia. E na margem da quadra, pouco antes da arquibancada, uma pista de corrida onde Kouga gostava de praticar.

Aquela quadra tem varias histórias... mas nenhuma convém ao caso... Assim que chegaram Kagome começou a correr pela pista em passo lento, mas mesmo assim numa velocidade bem maior do que a habitual... deixando Inuyasha na entrada da grade

– O que foi Inu-kun? Estou muito rápida? – Parando bruscamente em frente a ele mexendo em seus longos cabelos prateados e rapidamente voltou a correr levando uma de suas correntes, que ela havia dado á ele de aniversario. Inuyasha nem tinha dado falta da corrente até que viu algo brilhando nas mãos dela, então pôs-se a correr atrás dela.

– Venha pegar! O que foi? Já cansou? – ao ver que o Hanyou havia parado.

– Você não está sentindo? Seu namoradinho fedorento chegou... Então me de logo isso! – Inuyasha começou a correr novamente e soltando uma gargalhada deu um salto parando em frente a Kagome.

Infelizmente Kagome não conseguiu parar a tempo e acabaram rolando juntos pelo chão da quadra no exato momento em que Kouga adentrou a área coberta. So que desta vez Inuyasha caiu estirado por cima de Kagome, e imediatamente jogou-se para o lado sentindo o forte cheiro de Kouga, mas já era tarde...

– O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – de repente um tornado imenso foi criado em direção a Inuyasha.

Como diria Rin, "o Barraco está armado" Inuyasha corria do Tornado que se aproximava numa velocidade quase imperceptível aos olhos comuns, Kagome se desesperou ao ver que inuyasha tropeçara e estava na reta de Kouga e seu tornado... ela sabia que kouga pode parecer um anjo... mas é extremamente ciumento e não se deve provoca-lo.

– Kouga por favor Não! – Kagome pôs-se a correr numa velocidade tão alta quanto kouga e disparou em direção e ele adentrando no tornado, e encontrou Kouga em sua forma Youkai. Seus olhos estava assustadoramente vermelhos com os caninos longos, garras longas e grossas, todo seu corpo estava eriçado como os pelos de um lobo, a boca espumava ódio, Kagome se assustou ao ver o Kouga que lhe era tão gentil daquele jeito.

– Kouga por favor pare... – Kagome estava receosa de que ele a atacasse – você sabe quem sou eu não sabe? –Kagome aguardava a resposta de Kouga mas como esta não vinha ela resolveu apelar para o sentimento – Sabe que eu te amo... que eu nunca permitiria nada... está tudo bem...

Kagome viu que ele estava se acalmando e tentou tocar seu rosto, mas isso irritou o Youkai que havia perdido o controle de si e acertou-lhe o rosto com suas garras. Kagome foi atirada para fora do tornado e caiu no chão da quadra desacordada... Quando Inuyasha viu a face de Kagome sangrando, seu Instinto Youkai tomou conta, e atacou kouga, atravessando-lhe o peito e fazendo sair pelo outro lado uma joia do rósea que se espatifou no chão.

**Oies! Td bom? Aki vai outro capitulo fresquinho! Desculpem a demora... eu estou traduzindo uma Fic Chamada Trabalho Duplo escrita pela ****_Patricia04 _****e isso tem me tomado todo o tempo disponível...**

**Ah! É! Parabéns vc tb****_Nemo letting go_**** por ter traduzido meu cód!**

**E todos que também conseguirem traduzir me deixem uma Review please! Me dá mais animo p escrever...**

**Até o próximo cap!**

**Bjux!**


	7. A Transformação de Kagome parte I

Shikon no Kakera

...e atacou kouga, atravessando-lhe o peito e fazendo sair pelo outro lado uma joia do rósea que se espatifou no chão.

Kagome havia acordado assistia toda a cena horrorizada... Quando Inuyasha acordou Kagome correu em sua direção mas passou direto por ele e ajoelhou ao lado de Kouga caído, sangrando muito

– Kouga! Por favor fala comigo! Kouga! Responde seu baka!

Kagome chorava compulsivamente acariciando o rosto que começava a esfriar, as lagrimas escorriam soltas em seu rosto caindo por cima de alguns caquinhos da jóia que havia se partido, fazendo-os brilhar, Kagome podia sentir a vida dele se esvaindo, num acesso de histeria ela começou a socar o chão e cortou as mãos nos pequenos fragmentos da jóia estilhaçada. Como mágica, os ferimentos se fecharam chamando a atenção de Kagome. Então ela começou a varrer os cacos com as mãos e a junta-los, que se uniam rapidamente recompondo parte da jóia e assim que conseguiu uma porção considerável da jóia. a depositou no buraco do peito de Kouga, este rapidamente se fecha, fazendo com que Kouga voltasse a respirar, mas ele desperta ainda Youkai e num salto atinge Kagome outra vez que bate contra a parede caindo na arquibancada. Desta vez Kagome manteve-se desperta o suficiente para ver Inuyasha receber outro poderoso chute de Kouga caindo desacordado perto do palco.

Foi aí que o pesadelo começou.

Kagome sentiu-se tomada por uma furia incontrolavel, partindo a toda velocidade pra cima de Inuyasha.

Kouga continuava suas investidas contra o Hanyou desacordado, preparando-se para dar o golpe de misericordia, Viu o hanyou recobrando a conciencia, levantando-se aos poucos sem notar a presença do Youkai lobo poucos metros atráz de si. Nesse momento Kouga deu o golpe final. Socou o chão com tamanha força que este foi rachando numa onda de choque e se abrindo em linha reta seguindo caminho aonde se encontrava Inuyasha que tentava se levantar com dificuldade, quando a rachadura estava a meio metro de distancia de Inuyasha este se tocou do perigo, e arregalou os olhos...

Kouga em sua forma Youkai sorria de satisfação, um pouco mais conciente de sí, ao ver os espanto estampado na face do rival... Mal ele sabia que era pra outra coisa que Inuyasha olhava...

De repente Iuyasha se deu conta da rachadura que se abria debaixo das pernas ainda estiradas do Hanyou.

Kouga alargou o sorriso ao ver que Inuyasha estava quase dentro da fenda que abriu-se dividindo a quadra em duas. Num salto aproximou-se para ter o prazer de empurra-lo para baixo, que do nada lhe foi negado, e Inuyasha sumiu num borrão esbranquiçado faltando pouco para a fenda engoli-lo. Foi só ai que Kouga se deu conta que havia mais um hanyou na quadra, mas este hanyou estava transformado... O que lhe deixou confuso... farejando o ar em busca do cheiro, tinha certeza que o conhecia levemente. Fechando os olhos para ter uma orientação melhor, logo encontrou a fonte do cheiro. De olhos fechados correu em direção ao cheiro dos dois Hanyous que estavam juntos, vasculhando a memória em busca do outro cheiro, o conhecido...

* * *

Kagura estava feliz, finalmente, alguém que a compreendia, isso ela resolveria mais tarde...

Sesshoumaru estava vindo... isso é o que importava "Engraçado... ele não brigou com a Rin... mas veio de moto... logo logo, ele vai estar aqui... droga Inuyasha estou toda borrada!" Kagura correu a até o toucador dentro do closet, corrigindo a maquiagem borrada pelas lagrimas. Logo ouviu a maldita campainha:

"If I could Fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by

Cause you know i'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you tonight"

- Tenho que me lembrar de matar a Rin…. – Murmurou correndo para a porta.

Ao abrir a porta, Kagura encontrou um Sesshoumaru com ar revoltado, o cabelo estava desalinhado, jaqueta de couro e capacete em baixo do braço esquerdo e os olhos visivelmente marejados. Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Kagura o interrompeu.

- Vamos até o meu quarto – Disse já com o rosto coberto pelo leque, pegando suavemente a mão de sesshoumaru e guiando-o pra um quarto, com os dizeres "Queen of Wind" em prata na porta, seguidos por uma saraivada de reclamações de Jakotsu que recebeu a porta na cara... Kagura guiou Sesshoumaru para o pequeno local onde o chá estava novamente sobre o pequeno fogareiro.

- Agora pode falar. – Disse kagura abaixando o leque tranquilamente enquanto Sesshoumaru se sentava no almofadão a sua frente.

- Tenho a impressão de que sabe o que aconteceu... – A voz de sesshoumaru estava fria como sempre, mas seus olhos estavam tristes, decepcionados.

- Dessa vez se enganou Sesshoumaru... nunca te vi tão triste e tam...

- Quem disse que este Sesshoumaru está triste?

- Oras Sesshoumaru! Te conheço desde quando? Antes da Rin, antes da Iazoi, poxa a gente brincava junto antes de eu parar de usar fraldas! E tem outra, vc pode controlar seus olhos, mas não suas lágrimas... elas me disseram que vc está triste. Agora me conte, o que aconteceu com esse Sesshoumaru? – Kagura falava com o rosto baixo ou virado para que ele n notasse o aparelho e enfatizando o "Esse" de maneira jocosa.

-Poderia primeiro este Sesshoumaru tomar um pouco de chá para acalmar a si mesmo? – Sesshoumaru esboçava um pequeno sorriso, o suficiente para fazer Kagura deslizar nas nuvens e se descuidar do aparelho, mas um pedido de Sesshoumaru era uma ordem, o que a fez voltar a realidade antes mesmo de sair.

Após servir o chá, e alguns biscoitos da lata que mantinha escondida, Kagura encarou Sesshoumaru por algum tempo... observando a pequena lagrima, desejosa de cair, mas presa por uma barreira imensa de orgulho. "Eu não posso dizer nada, apenas esperar que ele fale, ele sempre foi assim... se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa... Droga Sesshoumaru porque tem que ser assim?"

Sesshoumaru comia calmamente, tentando acalmar o turbilhão que rodava dentro de sua mente, deixando-o tão confuso a ponto de perder o controle sobre si. E isso não é nada bom... ele precisa de uma vingança, uma valvula de escape para toda aquela ira. A unica pessoa em quem pode confiar é em Kagura, mas agora nem tanto afinal, ela é prima de Rin, o que não é nada favoravel... mas ele precisava de alguem... "Pouco importa o que ela pode pensar... Rin não sairá impune..."

- Kagura, eu posso confiar em vc? - Disse Sesshoumaru calmamente pousando a pequena xicara na mesinha.

- Mais que pergunta Sesshoumaru! É claro que pode! Uma dessas até me ofende... qndo eu não fui digna da sua confiança?- Respondeu Kagura logo depois de abrir o leque por sobre o rosto.

- Tudo bem K... eu não qiz dizer isso... mas antes de mais nada, porque esteve chorando? sinto o cheiro de suas lagrimas no seu kimono, e não foi pouco... Responda sinceramente a este Sesshoumaru, sem mentiras... E abaixe esse maldito leque! Eu sei q vc usa aparelho desde o dia q vc colocou... eu sei q é ilógico um Youkai usar aparelho + vc n tem culpa - Sesshoumaru ja estava mais controlado, os olhos não estavam frios mas sim tranquilos, serenos.

Kagura lentamente baixou o leque juntamente com o rosto, envergonhada... "Como será que ele sabe? Será que a Rin contou? Ou akele baka do Inuyasha? Agora ele ja sabe... Droga!" Kagura levantou o rosto lentamente encarando-o não sorria, não abriu a boca, silenciosa esperando que o pequeno lustre entalhado q pendia sobre suas cabeças pendesse para o seu lado e caisse sobre ela, numa tentativa desesperada de fugir daquela situação constrangedora. Mas isso não aconteceu...

- Pretende deixar este sesshoumaru esperando? - Disse agora num tom copletamente frio, finalmente voltara ao normal e inexpressivo Sesshoumaru Taisho.

- eu machuquei as mãos enquanto trabalhava com as minhas rosas na estufa, estava nervosa com alguns assuntos e esqueci das luvas... so isso... - Esfarrapada mas foi a unica coisa em que Kagura consegui pensar de ultima hora.

- Porque vc mente para este Sesshoumaru? - Sesshoumaru falava pausadamente, aguardando uma desculpa melhor...

- Porque o que aconteceu não lhe diz respeito - Kagura ja reerguera o leque mas agitando-o violentamente, demonstrando grande irritação.

- Alguem magôou a minha Kagura? - Enquanto sesshoumaru indicava preocupação com os olhos, Kagura estava assombrada.

- "Ele disse MINHA KAGURA? Mas... que diabos... ele so pode ter brigado com a Rin... e feio... vc n pode se aproveitar disso... mas não custa... Não isso tá errado... SUA ANTA ELE TAH ESPERANDO UMA RESPOSTA!" - Er... bem... vc n veio aqui pra saber sobre a minha vida amorosa, vc veio aqui pra me dizer porque vc chegou na minha porta á beira de lágrimas...

- Ja que vc insiste eu lhe conto, mas depois vc irá me explicar essa historia melhor... não quero que façam a minha Kagura sofrer... Tudo começou na semana passada...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0FlashBacko0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"A porta se abre e entra um homem alto, com longos cabelos soltos, um sobretudo marrom, e oculos escuros e um par de tenis escuros. ele trazia uma pasta de arquivo vermelha, escrito Rin Tsinake em letras garrafais.

- O que você quer deste Sesshoumaru? - Uma voz fria ecoou pela sala, o homem com cabelos branco-esverdeados deu um leve sorriso ao encontrar Sesshoumaru sentado numa poltrona de couro tingido, com os olhos duros e gelidos.

- Então vc veio... gostou da cadeira? maravilhosa não? couro original de coelho tingido... quem vê jura que é de urso ou qqr coisa assim... então como está sua namoradinha?

-...

- Ao que vejo não fomos apresentados... meu nome é Menomaru, e vc é Sesshoumaru o filho de Inutaisho certo?

-...

-Então é verdade o que Hari disse, vc consegue ser irritantemente silencioso!

-...

- Ok, eu digo... mas só porque sou amigo antigo do velho taisho...- Menomaru pega a pasta e entrega nas mãos de Sesshoumaru - Divirta-se... pode fkar o tempo q qizer no apartamento...

Assim dizendo, Menomaru dá as costas e sai pela porta fechando-a como se ja tivesse feito isso varias outras vezes, deixando ali dentro um seshoumaru muito curioso e inquieto "

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Interrupção o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- E o que tinha dentro da pasta?

-...

"I don´t wanna be like Cinderella

sittin' in a dark cold dusty cellar

waiting for somebody to come

and set me free

I don´t wanna be that someone waiting

for a handsome prince to come and save me

Oh I will survive unless somebody's by my side don't wanna be

No No No no No else I'd rather rescue myself"

Um celular começa a tocar dentro do armário de chá, mas logo é desativado por Kagura um tanto envergonhada...

- Desculpa...

- Eu abri a pasta com uma certa ansiedade... tirei varios papeis dali de dentro, um cd, um dvd e algumas fotos... Ao ver as fotos eu não acreditei... fotos um tanto embaraçosas pra ser sincero...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Fim da Interrupção o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sesshoumaru larga as fotos no chão, e pisa em cima destas com tamanha raiva que parecia que iria atravessar o soalho de mogno polido, agarrou os cds e sai correndo em direçõ ao som que estava ao lado de um grande televisor de tela plana de 52''. Ele colocou o fio na tomada e colocou o Cd em modo "play" o som parecia meio chiado, como se estivesse dentro de algo, mas logo o chiasso passou e pode-se ouvir claramente a voz de rin e de outra mulher:

- Eu posso confiar em vc?

- Mas é claro que pode Rin, n crescemos juntas? Estou aqui pro que der e vier

- Yuna, eu acho isso errado... não é só por causa do sesshy, eu n quero q ele descubra antes de eu poder explicar... ficaria um pouco embaraçoso... mas que mal ha? eu tb curti né?

- Rin vc é doente...

- Eu axo q vou ter q dar um jeito de fazer essa criança parecer do sesshy... mas n sei... será que ele vai perceber?

- Eu tb axo q isso é errado... mas se vc n fizer isso vc vai tah com o pé na cova... eu conheço os seus pais... e a cena que eles vão fazer n eh so um cena n... eh um musical da Brodway...

- É o jeito...

A gravação acabava ali, Sesshoumaru estava cada vez mais irado, pois na semana passada Rin havia anunciado que estava grávida, o que fez com que o coração de Sesshoumaru batesse á mil por hora, coisa rara de se ver num Youkai, sem se aguentar, pegou o maço de papeis que estavam dentro da pasta, e estava tudo ali, testes de gravidez, testes de paternidade que apontava Rin como mãe e "Não Identificado" como pai. e prestando + atenção podia-se ler:

"TIPO SANGÜINEO: Hanyou"

Correndo os olhos pelo monte de papeis, encontrou varios recibos de motéis e farmácias com "Pilulas do Dia Seguinte" compradas aos montes, a ira de Sesshoumaru começou a crescer de tal forma que ele perdeu totalmente do controle proprio, destruindo tudo á sua volta, Tapeçarias, porcelanas, equipamentos de som, quando ergueu as garras para acertar o televisor lembrou-se que junto na pasta continha um dvd.

Sesshoumaru passou alguns minutos revirando cacos de vasos e destroços de móveis atraz do dvd torcendo para que estivesse intácto. Acabou por encontrá-lo debaixo de um pedaço de couro de coelho tingido, inteiro para o alivio do Youkai. Com as mãos trêmulas, colocou o pequeno disco dentro do prato do fino aparelho e apertou "Enter" no controle remoto.

As imagens a seguir destruiram o pouco de esperança que existia no coração daquele youkai.

A imagem começava negra, como dentro de algo, "Junto com o gravador eu axo" Pensava Sesshoumaru sem sonhar o que o aguardava.

dum súbito clarão, ele pode ver de relance o rosto de rin e logo uma mão entrando de onde vinha a luz, apanhando o que parecia ser a camera. logo a camera estava virada para um espelhinho de bolso refletindo os finos e graciosos de Rin passando um batom. "Uma camera escondida... Inteligente". Ao que parecia, rin largara o batom em cima de um criado-mudo virado para um grande espelho, o que privilegiava a capacidade da camera. As imagen seguintes era de uma jovem nua, catando roupas pelo chão e afofando os cabelos umidos. Depois de vestir-se mirou-se no espelho deixando clara a sua identidade, enquanto recolocava o colar de relicário que só os dois sabiam abrir, e que haviam jurado nunca tirar (pq ele tb possuia um) fazendo que num gesto involuntario, sesshoumaru tocasse o pingente. Logo depois ela reabriu a bolsa e tirou de lá a aliança e uma pulseira, presente de Sesshoumaru.foi quando um homem entrou no quarto abraçando-a por trás e bejiando seu rosto..."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Interrupção o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Vc tah sentindo esse cheiro? - Kagura interrompeu atônita

- Sangue... - Disse Sesshoumaru com uma expressão de curiosidade

- Não é de nenhuma das meninas daqui... axo melhor ir verificar... depois eu quero saber qm era akele fdp q aparecia no video!

Kagura se levantou e afastou o pequeno biombo que dava vazão ao seu quarto seguindo apressadamente em direção á porta deste, seguida de perto por sesshoumaru.

Ambos iam farejando o cheiro de sangue cada vez mais forte, de 3 pessoas diferentes,mas apenas distinguiam Inuyasha, seguindo so cheiro cada vez nauseante por meio dos corredores, logo alcançaram a quadra, onde estagnaram à porta, vendo a cena que se procedia.

* * *

Kikyou e Kanna vinham caminhando para a mansão, tentando consolar Rin bêbada e desolada, que não fazia nenhum esforço para caminhar, deixando-se arrastar escorada pelas duas amigas:

- Rin larga mão disso, até parece que o Sesshoumaru iria terminar com vc... v6 dois são piores que carne e unha! Parecem que nasceram colados! - Kikyou tentava inutilmente fazer a amiga reagir

- Que isso garota... axo q vc bebeu de mais - Disse Kanna com os ombros cansados - Eu desisto! vamos chamar as Sereianas... - Disse sacando o celular - Ainda nem estamos perto do shopping... faltam bem umas 7 quadras... Nota mental, nunca mais ir andando buscar uma amiga meio bebada, por causa de regime...

- Eh eu sei... nunk + eu faço isso, e se algum dia eu sugerir outra loucura dessas, pode me bater ok? - Kikyou estava tentando sustentar todo o peso de uma garota desacordada por sobre os ombros, montada em um par de saltos estilete - Liga logo pra emergencia Kanna, meu sapato vai quebrar!

Kanna discou o numero rapidamente, e mal completou a ligação, 3 celulares começaram a tocar simultaneamente:

"I don´t wanna be like Cinderella

sittin' in a dark cold dusty cellar

waiting for somebody to come

and set me free

I don´t wanna be that someone waiting

for a handsome prince to come and save me

Oh I will survive unless somebody's by my side don't wanna be

No No No no No else I'd rather rescue myself"

- Como é que a Rin gosta dessas porcarias? - Disse Kanna exasperada aguardando que alguem atendesse o celular - Alô? Jakotsu? Graças á Kami! Porque demorou tanto? 8 celulares identicos e ninguem atende? haja! Tah, Tah entendi... escuta eu, ou melhor nós, eu a Flor renascente, e a Mãos de fada precisamos de sereianas agora, a Flor tah com um probleminha, nós estamos perto do templo de Kuan Yng, depois do pontilh... eu sei q eh longe entaum manda logo esses carros!

Tchau! - Fechando o celular bruscamente.

- Prepara pra chuva?

- Com certeza...

As duas apoiaram Rin desacordada num banco do templo e aguardaram o carro chegar, depois de 15 minutos, estavam sentadas dentro de uma limousine preta com varios decalques com os codinomes de todas as SAEG onde Rin estava deitada num banco com os olhos estranhamente abertos, Kikyou com os pés num balde de gelo para champagne, e Kanna com as pernas apoiadas numa almofada.

- Por favor... Poderia nos deixar atrás do ginásio... ela precisa de uma ducha... PARE O CARRO! - Disse Kanna colocando a cabeça de Rin para fora que agora vomitava um liquido espesso e com forte cheiro de Alcool.

- A Rin sempre foi chegada em Tequila... Podemos ir agora.

Depois de varias paradas bruscas, a Limousine preta coberta de decalques estacionou atrás do ginásio, onde dois homens ajudaram as meninas a chegarem dentro do vestiário feminino e sairam.

-O que será que deu na Rin hein? Ela nunca bebeu tanto... não que eu me lembre... - Soou Kikyou tirando a roupa suada e com respingos de vomito mal cheiroso.

- Eu ja vi ela pior... na Noite Proibída... aquilo sim foi um terror... mas o Sesshy cuidou dela como se fosse uma boneca hehehe...

-Eu... Eu n tenho mais ninguem pra cuidar de mim...Hic... Eu sinto saudades no tempo que ele cuidava de mim... Porque eu fui fazer isso eu sou idiota e... -Rin voltou a vomitar... ele não entende que eu fiz isso por ele... eu sou capaz de morrer por ele baka... mais dor de cabeça... que o barulheira é essa?

- Rin para dizer isso, você bebeu de mais você tá grávida e não devia ter feito isso... mas ela tem razão que diabo de barulho é esse?

- Vamos dar uma ducha na Rin, e vamos dar uma olhada

- Vem Rin...

As duas arrastam a garota para ducha gelada tentando fazer com que ela acorde... e deixando a sentada num dos bancos vão para dentro do ginásio ver que está acontecendo.

* * *

-Ai ai, já está na hora de eu voltar-sussurrou Sango

-Mas já? eu queria ficar mais um pouco você... por favor Sangosinha...

-Não dá mais Miroku...

-Deixa que eu te levo

-Então tá

-A conta por favor...

Os dois entraram no porche de Miroku e seguiram para a mansão. chegando lá estacionaram perto do ginásio. Entre os beijos de e despedidas, ouviram vários sons estranhos, como se um avião pousasse dentro do ginásio.

-O que será q esta acontecendo lá dentro? será começaram uma festasem mim?

-Vamos lá ver.

Enquanto entravam no ginásio encontraram Jakotsu toda exasperada.

-Vocês sabem o que está acontecendo?

-Bem estamos indo ver...-respondeu Miroku apertando o passo.

E assim seguiram os três em direção à entrada do ginásio assim que entraram encontraram todos ali presentes assistindo Kouga, Kagome e estranhamente diferente com Inuyasha nos braços abaixados contra uma parede enqanto um grande tornado ia em direção deles, cavando uma vala imensa por onde passava, que se abria como uma fenda no chão. Foi quando algo inesperado aconteceu


	8. A Transformação de Kagome parte II

**_A Transformação de Kagome parte _**

Kagome deitara Inuyasha inerte no chão, e saltara com incrível velocidade em direção ao tornado, como se este fosse um inimigo mas logo foi sugada por este.

Kouga havia desfalecido ao lado de Inuyasha, mas pouco a pouco, o tornado começou a mudar seu rumo em direção á Kagura, Sesshoumaru, Jakotsu, Sango e Miroku. Pouco antes de o tornado chegar ao grupo ele parou brilhando em um ponto no chão que estava encharcado de sangue.

Logo tornado havia assumido um brilho róseo e aumentava cada vez mais. Kagura cansada de observar desvencilhou o pulso que Sesshoumaru segurava firmemente, abriu o leque correndo em direção ao tornado sem este a afetasse. Murmurando algumas palavras inaudíveis, o tornado começou a se tranqüilizar pouco a pouco enquanto Kagura brandia o leque violentamente, o que fazia com que o tornado abrandasse. Aos poucos, o Tornado foi diminuindo ao ponto de um pequeno rodamoinho, mas forte o suficiente para suportar Kagome desacordada e pousa-la suavemente no chão. Não demorou muito e todos os presentes com exceção de Inuyasha e Kouga estavam em torno de Kagome, que fora carregada pelo rodamoinho à uma maca dentro da enfermaria da quadra. Mal apoiara Kagome, Kagura caiu desfalecendo. Tentando acalmar o monte de olhares curiosos à sua volta murmurava baixinho.

- Eu estou bem... vão cuidar da Kagome... só estou meio cansada... sabe... nunca fiz isso antes...

- Pode deixar que eu fico com ela... – Soou no meio do quarto, a voz calma e gélida de Sesshoumaru.

Então Sesshoumaru abaixou-se e apanhou Kagura no colo deitando-a na maca ao lado, onde puxou um banco e sentou-se ao seu lado. Devido á todo esse estardalhaço, ninguém notou uma Rin trôpega, e bêbada que praticamente se arrastava para o ambulatório, de tamanho o porre da garota. Mal que seus belos olhos castanhos finalmente focalizaram em Sesshoumaru, deu-se por uma cena:

Sesshoumaru sentado num banco ao lado da maca de Kagura, segurando suas mãos por entre os dedos, e depois de beijar-lhe os cabelos, sussurrava algo que a fazia abrir levemente os olhos, e dar um pequeno, mas feliz sorriso em sinal de gratidão.

Aquilo foi um choque para Rin, sentia que o mundo iria desabar, e por fim quem desabou foi ela própria, o que fez com que finalmente notassem a sua presença, atônitos, observaram Rin chorar desconsolada e caída no chão. Penalizado, Miroku pegou Rin no colo e a deitou numa terceira maca do ambulatório... não antes de tentar passar as mãos em algum lugar indevido, como Rin não estava em condições nem de reclamar, o máximo que pode fazer foi choramingar um "Hentaiii" que logo foi entendido por Sango, e assim que a garota estava na maca, Sango deu um chute bem nas jóias da família do Houshi... que caiu prostrado de dor.

- Por que Sangozinha? – soou uma voz fininha entre lagrimas – Eu aceito tapas e socos mas isso?

- Porque vc é um Hentai desgraçado, que se aproveita até de uma garota bêbada e bem mais nova que você! Só por isso! – Berrou Sango ficando vermelha de ódio até a raiz dos cabelos, saindo e batendo a porta do ambulatório.

O lugar estava ficando cheio, só tinham 4 macas, e a quarta logo foi preenchida por Jakotsu que desmaiara ao ver suas meninas naquele estado.

Quando tudo se acalmou ouviram-se gemidos e um som de que alguém estava apanhando da Sango, Miroku e Kikyou correram para fora do ambulatório, os únicos que ainda estavam inteiros, com a exceção de Kanna que ficou cuidando de Kagome, onde encontraram Kouga, ainda em sua forma Youkai 100 recuperado, recebendo vários croques, socos e chutes da Sango que tentava inutilmente ataca-la.

⌐⌐" Geral...

Todos sem saber o que fazer ficaram algum tempo parados, observando... quando Kikyou fez menção de separa-los ouvi-se um grito, seguido de + 2 e logo o som de um tapa.

Mais uma vez, todos os 2 restantes, que ainda estavam vivos e/ou sem estar em guerra, correram para o ambulatório para ver o que acontecia.

Rin estava caída ao lado da maca de Kagura, com uma marca de garras no rosto, Sesshoumaru indiferente, acariciando o rosto de Kagura que tinha marcas no pescoço, e Jakotsu que havia despertado estava de olhos arregalados acompanhado por Kanna, observando o outro lado da sala. Finalmente, olharam para a maca de Kagome.

Ela agora tinha os olhos brilhando vermelhos, as longas unhas estavam imensas como se fossem garras, caninos e extremamente afiados pronta para o ataque. As fofas orelhinhas de cachorro agora estavam alertas e eriçadas.Os negros cabelos, mais longos do que o normal, cujas mechas pratas estavam bem maiores, esvoaçavam no ar apesar de não haver nem brisa naquele ambulatório abafado. Kagome observava todos como se fossem inimigos, ou menos, pedaços de carne.

Num salto, Kagome voou para cima de Kanna, que estava mais apavorada que todos segurando algo por entre as mãos, sujando-lhe as roupas brancas com o sangue que estava em suas mãos. Kanna fez menção de fugir, correndo para trás de um armário enquanto Miroku e Kikyou tentavam segurar uma Kagome 100 x + forte. Jakotsu entrou na frente de Kanna quando Kagome arrastou os dois que a seguravam até o armário, mas foi ignorado...

-HENTAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII!- Soou a voz de Kagome estranhamente alterada. Seguido pelo som de algo quebrando.

Kagome quebrara a mão de Miroku num golpe rápido, voltando-se para o armário, lançando-o longe, e por raspão não acertou Rin ainda desmaiada no chão. Sesshoumaru observava toda a cena sem levantar um dedo para fazer algo, apenas protegia Kagura dos objetos que eram lançados em sua direção. E logo também apanhou Kikyou que fora arremessada pelos ares ao tentar tirar Kanna da quina onde se encontrava segurando algo sobre o peito, numa posição defensiva.

- ME DEVOLVA!

-Nunca! Só pra verdadeira Kagome!

-EU LHE DEI UMA ORDEM YOUKAI INSOLENTE!

- Eu quero a Kagome de volta!

Kagome completamente fora de controle ergueu as garras para atacar Kanna, e no momento em que desferiu o golpe Kanna se tornou um borrão branco, desaparecendo da sua frente. Num acesso de fúria, virou-se bruscamente em busca da garota e só viu a janela quebrada pela qual podia-se ver Sango cuidando de Kouga caído e por algum motivo cheio de galos, Kanna no alto da arquibancada e Inuyasha já normal, olhando para Kagome com um ar de culpa e mágoa. Em alguns segundos, Kagome cruzou todo o caminho sendo detida apenas por Inuyasha.

- Kagome! Eu sei que você está ai! Kagome!

Kagome se debatia violentamente enquanto estava presa por Inuyasha enquanto ele tentava falar com ela.

- Kagome, não me faça usar o meio mais difícil...

Com isso Kagome parou de se debater, mas tampouco, voltou ao normal, olhava pra ele com um olhar sádico, desafiador e metendo as garras na ferida que começava a se fechar, ela se soltou, recuando alguns metros.

Inuyasha olhou tristemente pra cima, ponderando no que deveria fazer, ao mesmo tempo que fugia dos ataques que Kagome investia contra ele.

"Deve ter outro jeito... bem falar não funcionou... eu sempre paro quando levou um Osuwari, ou quando a Kagome me trata com carinho... ou quando levo uma paulada bem grande... não teria coragem de fazer isso... e a anta do Kouga tah apagado... Lobo fedido Idiota... será que... é pode ser... não me lembro de ter mantido essa forma depois de um belo banho..."

Pensando assim Inuyasha, deu um pequeno sorriso maroto e começou a rumar suas evasivas para a piscina, e na velocidade em que lutavam não demorou muito. Mal chegaram lá Inuyasha deixou-se ser quase pego para instiga-la a segui-lo... Num dado momento quando Inuyasha viu que Kagome estava seguindo-o cegamente, ele pulou dentro da piscina sendo seguido de perto por Kagome, que n voltou a superfície.

"Parabéns seu baka, agora ela vai morrer afogada..." Pensou Inuyasha mergulhando em busca de Kagome. Quando este subiu com ela nos braços, Imediatamente começou a trabalhar, soprando o ar por entre seus lábios e pressionando o peito da garota na esperança que voltasse a respirar. Passaram-se alguns minutos e logo cuspiu alguns jatos d'agua eaos poucos,ela retomou a forma antiga, os olhos estavam fechados, o cabelo voltara ao normal, as orelhinhas de cachorro reassumiram a aparência fofa, e meiga, enquanto Inuyasha a carregava de volta ao ambulatório, um tanto precário, e destruído, tal qual a quadra... mas algumas macas ainda podiam ser utilizadas...

Assim que chegou observou a todos ali em volta, Sango com Kouga estirado no chão apoiando a cabeça deste em seu colo, Miroku escorando Kikyou e os dois se arrastavam lentamente em direção as arquibancadas, Kanna abraçada á Jakotsu em estado de choque, Kagura, já acordada sentada em uma maca colada á de Rin, onde lhe afagava os cabelos e segurava a mão de Sesshoumaru, Parecia que tinha-se feito uma terceira Guerra Mundi dentro da quadra. O que chamavam de quadra estava toda escavada por golpes e ataques diferentes, manchada de sangue e completamente de pernas pro ar.

- Quem tah vivo da um sinal... – Disse Miroku q pelo jeito era o mais inteiro do grupo

-Itai... – choramingou sango, que pelo jeito havia quebrado o tornozelo

Kikyou deu um pisão no pé deste que o fez dar um grito, Rin vomitou ao lado da maca fazendo Kanna dar um gritinho devido ao movimento brusco, Jakotsu suspirou e Kagura continuou a afagar os cabelos de Rin sob os olhares acusadores de Sesshoumaru.

- VAI SE FUDER! – rosnou um Inuyasha nada humorado, amarrando a cara para Miroku.

Sesshoumaru observando toda aquela cena sacou o celular "Bakas... todos quebrados e ninguém pede uma ambulância..."


	9. Proposta surpreendente

**_Gomen-nasai... Se enconde dos tomates e ovnis que podem vir em sua direção eh culpa do poema! se ele n fosse taum grande, o cap sairia + cedo... bem, aki está ele, espero que gostem... obrigada a qm tem lido minha fic, em especiala Tmizinha que me deu vontade de terminar de digitar esse treco..._**

**_Sem mais delongas... Mais um cap de a luta por um sonho..._**

**_Please deixem reviews!_**

* * *

_**Mais uma semana de Hospital**_

Alguns dias mais tarde, Rin despertou com um burburinho um tanto irritante... Pouco á pouco, Rin foi reconhecendo as vozes... Parecia que era muita gente... a primeira frase que conseguiu discernir foi:

- Pode acreditar, a Kagome vai acordar primeiro...

- Duvido... a Rin n foi ferida, só ta de ressaca...

- Ressaca? A garota entrou em Coma Alcoólica!

- Ta... + ela vai acordar primeiro... a Kagome pode ser uma Miko, e também uma Hanyou, mas vc viu o estado dela? Ela ta o caco!

- 500 Ienes na Kagome... Ká. Vc é a bolsista... vai segurar a grana... toma...

- Então ta... 500 na Rin... – Uma voz feminina "Apostando em mim? Ai que dor de cabeça... eu quero água... lá vai... veremos quem é a vencedora..."

Rin ergueu a cabeça lentamente, com os olhos semi-serrados, a sala em que se encontrava era muito clara, fazendo com que seu corpo recusasse abri-los totalmente... olhando á sua volta procurando qualquer coisa que parecesse com uma jarra d'água. Encontrou uma com um copo ao lado de sua cama, ou melhor, maca, e como se estivesse sozinha, virou-se para a jarra de água, servindo-se de um grande copo, entornou-o por completo. Depois de repetir a cena até esvaziar a jarra deitou-se de novo, exausta, antes de cair no sono, abriu os olhos novamente, á tempo de ver que estava em um quarto de hospital. Apesar das enormes cestas de melhoras, cartões, balões e flores à sua volta, sem falar na grande quantidade de pessoas que a cercavam, olhando-a como se fosse um alien ou coisa do gênero.

-Isso não é justo! Ela tava acordada! – Xingou a voz masculina que agora era nada mais nada menos do que a alta e sonora voz de Kohaku que estava sentado ao entre duas macas, cujas donas só reconhecera Kanna que escrevia furiosamente num caderno de paginas pretas com sua caneta-gel branca.

- Isso é pra vc largar de ser trouxa! Fica lendo nossas coisas e ainda acha que pode nos passar a perna... – brincou Kikyou que estava na maca ao lado com a perna engessada e o pulso enfaixado, trajando um pijama de botões azul-celestes decorado com pequeninas luas que contava as notas.

- Ai gente, v6 n param de brigar um segundo? – resmungou Kagura na maca ao lado que fazia um bordado sobre um tecido branco ainda não muito definido.

- Meu, porque garota faz tanto barulho? – Soou fracamente a voz de Miroku que pelo jeito tb acabara de acordar.

Logo um travesseiro voou pelo longo quarto acertando em cheio um Miroku agora nada sonolento.

- Ei! Inuyasha porque diabos vc tem q fazer isso todo dia?

-Feh! Porque me irrita ter que ouvir a sua maldita voz resmungona logo cedo...

- Ah inuyasha isso eh lah motivo q se preste? – Perguntou Miroku num muxoxo. E logo como resposta Miroku recebeu outro travesseiro no rosto, o próximo comentário que ele fez n deu pra ouvir direito devido ao caso que, qndo Miroku abriu a boca para reclamar, Inuyasha atravessou o quarto num borrão de cores e enfiou o travesseiro na boca do amigo.

- Acho que vamos ficar sem travesseiros – comentou Kagura sem tirar os olhos de seu bordado que começava a tomar forma, que parecia com pequeninos ramos de flores sobre o tecido branco.

- Outro leque Kagura? – Sussurrou Rin virando outro copo d'agua da jarra que se encontrava do outro lado da maca.

- É... eh um presente...

- Ah... sei... pra terminar aquela big coleção que vc tah fazendo... so queria ver pra qm vc vai dar akilo td... eh mta coisa... quantos vc já fez mesmo?

- 947

Ao ouvirem o numero, todos do quarto congelaram e passaram a observar Kagura que mantinha os olhos no bordado suave e delicado...

- Ela ainda acredita nessa lenda... – Suspirou Kanna igual à irmã, sem desgrudar os olhos do caderno.

- Lenda? Me conta! – Exclamou sango, esquecendo por um minuto do tornozelo quebrado.

- A Kikyou conhece, ela eh a poetisa oficial da SAEG... ela que deve flar... – Falou Kagura sem um pingo de emoção

- Fla logo Fada!

- Ta bem... Ta bem... desculpem mas não posso ficar em pé... então vou me manter sentada ok?

Rin estava super animada para assistir Kikyou, afinal, ela raramente entoava seus poemas ou lendas... só a vira uma ou duas vezes, que foram magníficas.

- Luzes! – Exclamou Kikyou, e logo todas as cortinas foram fechadas, luzes apagadas, e um único abajur ficou dependurado no suporte de cima da cama, como um holofote, iluminando o pálido e sereno rosto de Kikyou numa pose que transmitia tranqüilidade.

Agora vou contar uma história,

Que ouvi à algum tempo atrás.

Fala de um jovem apaixonado,

E uma magia milenar.

Numa vila esquecida, uma cabana acesa

Um velho à beira da morte,

Ao lado, um jovem segurava sua mão.

Com seus últimos suspiros o velho falou

O segredo passado por gerações.

O garoto ouviu, desacreditou, por precaução as palavras gravou

Dentro da tumba o pergaminho guardou.

O tempo passou, o garoto cresceu,

Dentro de alguns anos a profecia esqueceu

Ontem garoto, hoje um homem,

Agora um belo e forte lenhador.

De muitas jovens chamava a atenção

O Jovem orgulhoso, sem nenhuma olhar

Trabalhava dias e noites sem parar.

Certa noite, ao voltar da floresta,

Por uma lagoa decidiu passar

Afinal depois de horas de suor, precisava se lavar

Qual n foi a sua surpresa, ao ver que alguém no lago estava.

Uma mulher de cabelos brancos,

Por completa, despida, se banhava as águas azuladas da lagoa.

Surpreso, o jovem tombou o machado e se escondeu

Por trás de uma arvore correu, cujas folhas o escondiam,

mas não lhe tampavam a visão.

A Jovem de cabelos brancos assustou-se com o som.

Sem se importar com o que ocorria, voltou a cantar e dançar enquanto se banhava

O jovem maravilhado imóvel ficou a olhar.

A Doce voz da jovem á ecoar.

"Oh Lua se eu pudesse

Teu reino abandonar,

Eu viveria eternamente,

Ao lado deste que escondido,

está a me observar"

Nesse instante o garoto gelou...

A Alma petrificou...

Como parado no tempo ele estacou atrás da arvore

A Jovem se foi,

Para onde? Ninguém sabe

Uma humana de cabelos brancos,

Até parece que algum dia, viv'alma deste modo existiu

O Jovem buscava aquela donzela que roubara sua paz

Com toda a esperança e fulgor de uma alma apaixonada.

Ás cegas, ele retornou ao lago, em busca de uma pista,

qualquer coisa que indicasse o caminho para encontrar sua amada

Quando algo lhe chamou a atenção.

Um Lenço de seda, rubro, agitava-se em um pequeno arbusto

Reconhecendo-o como pertencente à jovem dama,

ele apanhou-o e correu para casa, onde o escondeu

E lá se trancafiou, desajuizado, perdido

Desiludido de encontra-la, desejou ter ao menos

algum meio de comunicar-se com ela.

Em meio a devaneios loucos,

Achou uma saída...

"Uma Ave é lógico!"

Daí para diante ele só piorou...

Aves de papel, pano tudo que poderia ser dobrado ele usou

Meses depois, centenas de origamis forravam o chão

Mãos talhadas pelos papeis

Tornou-se um homem cansado

Quando deu-se vencido pelo cansaço,

Caiu prostrado por terra,

O lenço a muito guardado,

Apareceu por de baixo do futton

Com pratica e habilidade, este pôs-se a fazer, a ultima ave,

Aquela que cria ser, feita com seu ultimo suspiro

Assim que a rubra ave nasceu em suas mãos,

Deitou entregando-se à morte

Eis que as aves levantaram-se em vôo,

Carregando o futton e o homem desfalecido,

E agora passo a voz para aquela que me ensinou estes versos...

Imediatamente, Kagura levanta da cama com dois leques brancos, conforme seus trajes e começou a cantar com uma voz marcante, enquanto cantava e dançava no gingado dos batuques abrindo e fechando os leques

Pousando sobre o terreno alvo,

Shenahi despertou, sentado sobre o terreno translúcido

Com o lenço rubro vibrando em suas mãos

A luz emanava do solo

A vida lhe parecia diferente,

Olhando a si mesmo, notou que não estava tão fraquejado

A vida lhe havia sido revigorada

Sua mente pulsava em brasas

Onde estaria sua amada?

Como chegara ali?

"será que estou no céu? Não posso estar no céu! Tenho que encontra-la"

Logo sons puderam ser ouvidos,

passos rápidos, lentos, descompassados...

Jovens, velhos, crianças, dezenas de pessoas se aproximaram

Palavras estranhas, olhares acusadores, estranhas pessoas

Altas, esguias de cabelos coloridos, de forma que nunca vira antes...

Shenahi pôs-se de pé

As pequeninas aves, revoavam todo aquele povo

Quando um som belo, vindo de instrumentos de sopro nunca vistos, ecoou,

O Rei, a Rainha e a princesa se aproximaram,

Nesse instante todos silenciaram

Todos se curvaram, em reverencia aos soberanos daquela terra

E assim também fez o jovem terreno

Estava à beira de erguer-se quando sentiu um alfinete,

picando-o na nuca

Ergueu-se de susto, e pode então observar tudo o que o cercava.

Quando se recuperou do espasmo de tanta beleza,

Entrou em choque, ao confirmar aquela que estava ao seu lado

O rosto marcado à ferro em sua memória, não envelhecera sequer um dia

A jovem lhe sorria, com alegria jamais vista

Caindo de joelhos ao estar em sua presença, o jovem abriu as mãos

Da qual fugiu um pequeno pássaro rubro, que veio pousar sobre o ombro de sua amada

"Ouça com atenção"

Foram apenas algumas palavras

Que fizeram todo o sentido para aquele jovem

Agora compreendia o que era dito,

Quem dera não compreendesse...

Insultos, vozes de ira, as coisas mais baixas, ecoadas a alto em bom som

Entre os murmúrios se ouviam, varias palavras de desgostos

Ódio, ira, raiva, asco...

Um Humano na lua... coisa asquerosa...

Como ele ousou por os pés imundos em solo sagrado

Como diabos ele chegou aqui?

O jovem, receoso, congelou, ficou estático com medo de ser castigado

A jovem ao seu lado sorria

Sem se importar com o que era dito

Aos poucos, as vozes aumentaram, porem o receio passou

A jovem princesa o puxou pela mão,

Ate a presença de seus soberanos

Clamando alto "Ele Veio"

Todos os lamúrios desapareceram

Gritos de festa se eram ouvidos,

Musica, Comida e bebida, Uma festa na lua, da qual nunca se havia visto

Passado alguns dias, eles se casaram

Um casamento invejável a todas as damas desta terra

Dentro de meses, ouviu-se, o suave choro do herdeiro

Passaram-se anos

Sua esposa continuava bela, seu filho crescia forte

O tempo passou e se perguntaram:

"Como alcançaste a lua?"

E ele apenas respondia:

Uma magia muito antiga, vindo de minha família, me trouxe aqui...

Dali a alguns dias, ele desceu de volta a terra.

E voltou com uns poucos pertences inclusive, um pergaminho para o herdeiro daquele terreno celeste

Dizem boatos, de que o pergaminho continha a magia passada por seu avô

Outros, que continha segredos dos maiores tesouros deste mundo

Reza a lenda que dentro do pergaminho, liam-se estas palavras:

"Meu filho, por meio deste,

Entrego-te este segredo assim como o recebi,

Cuja força realiza desejos

Faça mil peças dalguma coisa com o desejo em mente

Mil delas, lhe realizarão um desejo,

escolha sabiamente como usa-lo... só funciona uma vez..."

Hoje ninguém se lembra de tal magia

Há quem diga que sim, Há quem diga que não

Hoje eu tento com o meu coração.

Kagura encerrou a dança com os leques cruzados em X sobre o rosto, dando o por encerrada a musica, seguida de aplausos e estalos, todos estavam maravilhados com as vozes das duas, que ficaram conversando sobre isso por um certo tempo... Kagura sentou-se de volta em sua maca, Rin que estava sentada, deitou-se novamente, Miroku estava desmaiado novamente no chão frio do hospital. Rin pensava que desejo Kagura teria para tentar coisa uma tão impossível quando olhou em volta, deu-se pasma de ver Sesshoumaru parado na porta, encostado no batente, com os olhos fixos em algo que não era ela.

Kagura também notara Sesshoumaru, mas fazendo-se de desentendida, desviou o olhar

Sabendo que era observada por este, quando ergueu os olhos novamente, este estava ao lado de sua maca. Remexendo em sua jaqueta, ele tira de um dos bolsos uma caixinha de veludo, respirou fundo, olhou dentro dos olhos escarlates de Kagura e fez a pergunta que silenciou a todos...

-Quer se casar comigo... Kagura?


	10. Menomaru

_**Resposta sincera...**_

A tensão no quarto crescia a cada segundo marcado no reluzente relógio metálico no alto da porta, fora isso, os únicos sons que podiam ser ouvidos no recinto eram os roncos de Kouga, e a respiração descompassada dos presentes.

**Como eu sou legal, vou deixar que vejam o que está passando na cabeça dessa cambada de gente ok?**

"Feh, esse Sesshoumaru é um baka mesmo... namora uma quase uma ano e do nada pede outra em casamento... que diabos tem na água pra ta todo mundo loko desse jeito?" Inuyasha vira os olhos inconformado com a situação

"O que? Mas por Kami, q q deu na cabeça do Sesshoumaru? Ele tava namorando a Rin! N qro nem ver o barraco que isso vai causar..." Os olhos de Sango, agitados, ora olhavam piedosos para Rin, ora surpresos para Kagura e ora assustadoramente ameaçadores para Sesshoumaru.

"Dá-lhe Sesshoumaru... esse eh o cara... n perde tempo mesmo hein..." **Axo q n preciso dizer a cara de safado que Miroku deve estar fazendo...**

"Ok... isso é uma atitude completamente impensada e não racionalizada, sei que minha irmã é sensata o suficiente para tomar a decisão correta" Os orbes negros de Kanna haviam desgrudado do caderno e agora, admiravam surpresos, as lagrimas de Kagura, presas por uma grande barreira de auto-controle

"Sesshy por favor, me deixe explicar... Sesshy, foi por vc! Sesshy!" A mente de Rin fervilhava pensamentos de arrependimento e culpa, louca para pular em Sesshoumaru e explicar todo o acontecido... Aos poucos, ela se lembrou do que aconteceu da ultima vez que tentara, e lentamente, tocou com a ponta dos dedos, o curativo que encobria os 4 cortes profundos em seu rosto, causados alguns dias atrás.

"Kami-sama, ajude a Rin... eu não sei se ela agüenta um baque desses" Kikyou rezava mentalmente.

"Hum... isso significa + uma festa " Foi a única coisa que ressoou na cabeça "Aérea" de Kohaku

"Kagome... fka cmg... Kagome... esquece de vez o cara de cachorro..." Kouga se revirava na cama com o pesadelo.

"Eu só posso estar sonhando... Só pode..." - Porque Sesshoumaru? – A voz de Kagura ecoando pelo quarto foi o primeiro som emitido dentro de 20 min de silencio angustiante...

Sesshoumaru pela primeira vez em publico demonstrou um fio de ansiedade na voz:

-Achei que soubesse...

-Mas não sei – Kagura rebateu ameaçadoramente, fazendo pela primeira vez que o Youkai sentisse arrepios pela frieza que sempre transmitira, agora vinha com uma grande onda de choque dos lábios daquela que ama. Respirando fundo, ele olhou para kagura mais uma vez, dessa vez, aqueles belos olhos âmbar, transmitiam paixão... uma paixão profunda... dedicada... protetora... Mas logo voltou ao controle retomando a pose fria apezar de ainda permanecer com a expressão um pouco mais emotivaCoisa que amolecer qqr uma neh? Ai se o Sesshy olhasse assim pra mim

-É muito simples... Eu te amo Kagura... Isso não é precipitado... Você sempre esteve ao meu lado, mesmo quando eu não queria e brigava contigo, sempre me ajudou, sempre manteve-se fiel guardando meus segredos, Você também me ama, eu sei disso... Pode até tentar negar, mas não adianta... eu sei... quantas vezes, velou meu sono, me deu apoio, me mostrou caminhos... me deu seu colo... Você foi a única pessoa neste mundo que me viu chorar, de dor, de mágoa de alegria... que sempre esteve de braços abertos, que tomou minhas dores, enxugou minhas lagrimas, chorou comigo... Kagura, sempre que este Sesshoumaru olha em teus olhos, pode ver um amor incondicional que passou anos desapercebido, Kagura, por favor... Aceite meu pedido... que eu passarei o resto de meus dias, lhe retribuindo, todo o amor que me dedicou... Por favor Kagura... case-se comigo...

Mal terminou de dizer, Sesshoumaru abriu a pequena caixa de veludo, que continha uma aliança em forma de pena cravejada de brilhantes, como se uma pena de brilhantes circulasse o leve dedo de Kagura.

Todos ficaram extasiados com a declaração de Sesshoumaru... era a primeira vez que se viam emoções no rosto do lindo Youkai. Todos estavam crentes de qual seria a resposta... Todos... se enganaram...

-Não, não quero que fique comigo por pena Sesshoumaru... Eu estarei ao seu lado como sempre estive... você não vai me perder... nunca pedi algo em troca do amor que lhe dedico e não vai ser agora que vou começar a pedir... A única coisa que quero, mais deste mundo... é a sua felicidade...

Imediatamente, os olhos de sesshoumaru baixaram... Kagura finalmente conseguira lacrar a maldita lagrima que teimava em cair... Kanna parecia mais tranqüila e Kikyou parecia ter mudado de idéia... Kohaku havia saído pensando na festa e nem escutara a confissão, enquanto Sango parecia à beira de lágrimas... Miroku e Inuyasha estavam pasmos... eu diria estáticos... com a confissão de Sesshoumaru, enquanto Rin se martirizava em pensamentos... "Eu não posso culpar a Kagura.. ela sempre me ajudou quando eu precisei... sempre esteve lá de mão estendida... era grata a prima por tudo... o amor... as reconciliações, caso, a comida, escola, família, amigos, tudo o sempre teve um dedo de Kagura no meio." Rin foi desperta de seus pensamentos por um travesseiro voador que bateu em cheio, na nuca de Sesshoumaru, que beijava Kagura, encostada à cama como pega de surpresa que lhe retribuía o beijo até ser interrompida pelo OVNI que se chocara contra Sesshoumaru. Num o milésimo de segundo pode-se ver Sesshoumaru voltar-se com ira parar a origem do travesseiro e, mas logo um retomou a costumeira expressão gélida observando Kagome, fraca ele nervosa.

-Sua besta como ousa tocar a intocada? Se está de porre problema seu, mas a sua namorada está na cama ao lado imbecil!

-Vejo que está desatualizada Srita. Higurashi... Deixe-me por-lhe á par da situação – Sibilou Menomaru ao entrar no quarto das SAEG – Sesshoumaru-sama terminou com Rin-san ontem as 11h20min da manhã, no shopping Hakurei, em frente à loja de produtos alcoólicos chamada Tequila&Cia, a briga seguiu-se por 7.3min. Quando Sesshoumaru deu um tapa no rosto de Rin e seguiu para casa, onde chegou as 11:30 criando o novo Record de percorrer 57km de vias internas de Tókio em horário de pico, recebendo 4 multas eletrônicas e cruzando 17 sinais vermelhos. Em casa, discutiu com o mordomo Jaken, o que resultou em um corte de 4cm de profundidade com ao todo 16 pontos, ouviu os recados, inclusive um convite para um chá as 16:00. Pegou a moto Yamaha 950, com a qual circulou por toda Tókio até 17h15min quando estacionou em frente à republica.

Já a nossa cara Rin-san, depois do tapa deu meia volta e entrou na Tequila&Cia, onde literalmente bebeu todas e mais um pouco... de acordo com a contagem de dois barmans que a atenderam, ela ingeriu 18L de tequila, 1,5L de vodka, 4L de vinho, 500ml de gim, 7 copos de cuba-libre, e meia Piña Colada, quando foi encontrada mais bêbada do que mosca em copo de pinga, as 15h23min. Foi arrastada até o Templo de Kuan Yng, onde chamaram uma limusine decalcada, por uma rede única de celulares, e depois de 13 pausas de emergência, estacionaram atrás do ginásio poli esportivo da republica, onde parecia acontecer o fim do mundo.

Todos ficaram pasmos com todas aquelas informações, inclusive Rin, que nem se dera conta de toda aquela quantidade, resolveu abrir a boca.

-Como vc sabe tudo isso? – perguntou receosa da resposta.

-Menomaru Rien, detetive particular... Disseram-me que já tinha acordado e passei para perguntar como é a ressaca de 13.54L de álcool... Acho incrível uma humana agüentar tudo isso...

-Ela tem um quarto de Miko das sombras... – Revelou kagura entre dentes, ao reconhecer o detetive do qual Sesshoumaru falara.

-Hum... ta explicado... aproveitando a deixa, eu gostaria de entregar isso à Kagome-san.. tenho certeza que achará o conteúdo bem interessante... Agora se me derem licença... tenho outros colegas à visitar...

Menomaru deixa um DVD escrito "Kouga" sobre o criado-mudo ao lado da maca de Kagome e dá as costas em direção a porta do quarto quando para bruscamente, e vira para Kagome com um sorriso.

-Quase me esqueci... Creio que isso seja seu... – Menomaru tirou do bolso um cordão com uma jóia rósea, cuja faltava uma lasca de quase um terço – Ela foi-lhe roubada no dia que se tornou uma Hanyou... o pedaço que falta poderá ser encontrado dentro do peito do seu namoradinho Kouga ali...

-O que tem eu ai? – Ecoa a voz sonolenta de Kouga que despertara ao ouvir sua voz.

-Acalme-se meu amigo... vai ter muito com que se preocupar + pra frente... – Menomaru dá meia volta e sai do recinto deixando muitas pessoas confusas.

Mal a porta se fechou, Kagome avançou sobre o DVD como um raio, colocando-o no aparelho conectado a tv de tela plana do quarto, estava pronta para dar play quando Kagura resolveu se pronunciar.

-Acho melhor assistir isso sozinha k-chan... – Advertiu Kagura, ciente do que provavelmente se veria dentro do DVD.

Todos fizeram um muxoxo dentro do quarto, até que kagome fez uma declaração categórica:

-Eu não tenho segredos com as SAEG, então... garotos, hora de dar uma volta...

-Ah! Só porque eu queria saber o que o Kouga fez... – Miroku reclamou em voz alta.

-Feh... O que será que o Lobo fedido aprontou dessa vez

-Do que diabos v6 estão falando? – Kouga estava quase aos berros

Kikyou interfonou para a enfermeira que entrou no quarto com + 2 enfermeiras auxiliares e cada uma com uma cadeira de rodas, depois de uma leve discussão e alguns tapas em Miroku os meninos foram retirados do quarto, com uma piscadela da Enfermeira para Kikyou, Sesshoumaru as seguiu murmurando um "eu volto" Kanna se apressou em pegar o DVD e colocar dentro de seu Laptop conectado à tevê de 49''.

Ao invéz de um vídeo o que pode ser visto eram 3 pastas...

_**Oies... eu sei... Por favor larguem os tijolos, tomates, frutas e qqr outra coisa que estiver ao seu alcance... Esse cap foi inspirado em duas grandes amigas minhas, Tmizinha, que me deu uma força danada pra escrever, e Mary, minha Imouto-chan zureta que me deu umas idéias sem nem saber da fic qnto ao próximo cap, só na semana que vem... sabe como é... Anime friends e etc... correria geral neh...**_

**_Deza-chan: Minha cara, desistir eu n desisto... soh enrolo... qnto a declaração, senta e espera pq ainda tem mto chão pela frente... Vlw a review _**

**_Patricia04: kra agora eu sei como as autoras que eu ameaço se sentem... calma, pq essa tah longe de acabar, acredite, vc vai qrer arrancar a minha cabeça com o q eu vou escrever... mesmo assim vlw a review... kct vc chorou eh? Pombas, n sabia q escrevia taum maus... gomen-nasai '_**

**_Tmizinha_****_: Oies... realmente, flar eu n falo nd, tem q ter paciência pra ler mesm pq eu sou cruel nesse aspecto huh qnto à SAEG, no próximo cap eu explico... o prob eh q ele soh vem na semana q vem huhuhuhuh... credo, olha eu rindo feito o viado do Naraku agora... vlw a Review!_**

_**Ok, agora eu vou indo **_

_**Deixem Reviews please!**_


End file.
